


Cage Fighter

by fedaykin_here



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cage Fights, M/M, crime lord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedaykin_here/pseuds/fedaykin_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen needed quick cash and became a Fighter in illegal world of Cage fighting. Now he must maneuver his way through the criminal underworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Updated Author’s Note: All storylines and plot points belong to me. Please do not repost the story or parts of the story, use any plot points of the story without expressed permission from the author. Current and future stories will be removed from this site if plagiarism occurs from any of my stories.**

“Who’s that guy?” Jensen asked his friend, Chris Kane, as his friend was taping his fists. 

“What guy? Could you please focus on the match, Ackles? You are up against that Asshole Frankie No Nuts. You want to know why they call him No Nuts? Because he fights dirty, he will hit you in the nuts and jab you in the eye if it means he can win. That’s why they call him No Nuts. You get what I’m saying?”

“Yeah, I get what you are saying. I’ll watch my back or rather my dick, don’t worry, Mom.” Jensen rolled his eyes. He looked into the steel covered cage in the middle of the stage. In a few minutes he was going to meet his opponent and slug it out in the arena. He knew what Chris was telling him; keep his mind focused on his opponent, however, he could feel the powerful gaze of the giant man in the tailored suit. The man was different from the usual crowd who came to watch two men get into a cage and beat each others’ brains out. The man’s clothes were too expensive. The air around him was thick with wealth, power and danger. He knew the man, had seen him before. In fact, he had been watching him for the past two weeks. It set Jensen’s nerves on edge. His shoulders hunched over and he shoved his taped hands into his sweatshirt. He knew in a few short minutes he had to take off his top and he shuddered at the idea of removing the last protection from his body with that man’s eyes watching his every moment.

He had admirers that would stalk him, watching in lustful pursuit. However, this man was different from the rest. Jensen knew how to handle himself, to brush away the devotees but he knew it was completely different with this man. Jensen couldn’t ignore it and couldn’t pretend that he didn’t know of this man’s existence. He could feel the piercing blue-green eyes on his every movement. Jensen’s nerves vibrated through his body in anticipation as he slowly unzipped his hoodie revealing the smooth flesh of his chest. He could already feel the lazer sharp attention of the powerful man as he struggled out of his sweatshirt. His nipples tightened in the chilled air as he exposed his naked pale chest to the crowd. A small web of scars ran down his right shoulder to his freckled back. A silver chain with small locket hung down his neck. He could hear catcalls but all his attention was tuned in to the well-dressed man who sat at a specific table near the back corner of the room. The table stood on an elevated platform, perfectly situated to view the stage without any obstructions. It was considered the VIP table and only the very rich and powerful were offered the place. That the man was sitting there alone, was an indication that not only was he very wealthy, but in this world, he was important. 

Jensen closed his emerald green eyes, breathing deeply. He was trying to shake all other thoughts from his mind and focus on the opponent that awaited him in the cage. He flashed back to the few, brief, boxing lessons his grandfather had taught him. The most important message he had taken from that time was the strength of will the old man had imparted on him. His grandfather told him nothing and no-one could break him. He was an Ackles and they never stop fighting. With those words resonating in his mind, Jensen opened his eyes and stared down his opponent.

Jensen walked bare-footed into the steel cage with only black cargo pants hugging his lean muscled form. His pale freckled chest glistened in the bright arena lights. He flexed his fingers against his taped hands, measuring the flexibility of the digits. He curled them into fists as he approached the other fighter in the cage. 

A voice echoed loudly over the speaker system, proclaiming that final betting would stop in one minute. Jensen knew the rules. Once the bell rang, the fight would begin. 

CLANG

Jensen quickly ducked the fist that was heading toward his face. He began to weave, evading the flying fists and feet that were aimed at him. The rules of underground cage fighting were simple: there were no rules. His opponent could beat him bloody, until he was unconscious or until he plead for mercy. He knew what kind of man Frankie No Nuts was He was a cold callous bastard and the only way Jensen was going to survive this encounter was to knock Frankie out before he used his sneaky and underhanded maneuvers on him. 

Jensen knew that the constant skirting tactic was tiring Frankie No Nuts when the big man began to sweat profusely and his breathing started to labor as he began shouting insults at Jensen.

“You fucking fag, stop running and starting fighting me asshole!” 

“Alright.” Jensen said. He winked at Frankie and, as he unleashed his fists, he began kicking, rotating his entire weight into bare-foot blows to damage and destabilize Frankie’s body. He knew that the crowd wanted to see blood spilling but he didn’t care what they wanted. He wanted the fight to end quickly and he swung his left fist, his magic weapon. When all else failed, his left hook always took his opponent down. It didn’t fail him tonight. When his knuckles made contact with the flesh and bones of Frankie No Nuts’ face, the big sweating man went down hard. 

The mass cheered. They shouted at Jensen to kick his opponent but Jensen denied their demands. He had won and that was his only concern. He didn’t care to see blood, nor hear pleas for mercy and he preferred his opponents to be unconscious, to spare them indignity of the jeers and insults shouted by the deafening crowd. 

The horde began to chant his name, praising his skills as their number one cage fighter in the arena but Jensen knew how fast their devotion would turn. He knew that he had their favor for this night but that it lasted only until another defeated him. 

He felt the assessing eyes of the tall well-dressed man before he saw him. Jensen stood silently in the arena and looked over to meet his gaze. The man was partially hidden in shadows of the dimly lit club but Jensen could make out the strikingly handsome features. He could see the amused smile of the man as Jensen quickly averted his eyes. Stupid! Don’t make eye contact, you are giving him the wrong message, idiot, thought Jensen as he silently berated himself. 

He walked to the entrance of the cage, longing to leave the violent stage as soon as possible. He knew that he should stay to milk the crowd; it was what JD Morgan wanted him to do. In fact he was reprimanded last time for leaving too quickly. Morgan believed the more popular Jensen became among the masses, the more profit Morgan could squeeze out of them. Morgan owned the club that Jensen fought at and Jensen had signed a contract to fight exclusively for him. Morgan was his boss but Jensen was tired and confused by the emotions that were stirred by the sexy male stranger who watched him so intently. 

The door to the cage was still locked. Jensen raised his foot and kicked at it. He continued kicking until it gave way under the constant pressure. The steel door swung open and he rapidly walked out of the arena and down the path to the hallway that connected to the locker room. He was expecting to see Chris waiting for him in the locker room but a surprise visitor greeted him. Instead of seeing his blue eyed, long haired friend, JD Morgan waited next to the bench. 

“Winchester, someone very important wants to meet with you.” Morgan nervously said to Jensen. 

Jensen had wanted to separate this temporary and dark world that he inhabited on the edge of his normal, everyday life. When he fought he became ‘Dean Winchester’ an alternate persona who didn’t exist outside the illegal world of cage fighting. 

“Like I told you a hundred times in the past, I’m not interested in any of that shit. I don’t care how much they offer, I only fight in the cage. That’s it. My body is not up for sale, ever.”

Jensen turned away from Morgan. He sat wearily on the bench and began to unwrap and remove the tape from his hands. His body ached and his fists throbbed in pain. He wanted to go to sleep, he craved hours of sleep but fought to keep his eyes open and alert. Any time Morgan wanted to talk to him directly was never good news. He wasn’t disappointed. 

“Listen to me, Winchester. This isn’t just any guy who wants to meet you. It’s Jared fucking Padalecki. The Padalecki. Do you understand now?!”

“Who?”

“You cannot be this pretty and dumb!” Morgan’s eyes darkened in anger and fear. Jensen had never seen his boss this rattled before. Morgan was known for having nerves of steel but the mere mention of the name ‘Padalecki’ had his boss frantic with anxiety. It was beginning to freak Jensen out. 

“Morgan, I’m not lying. Who is this Padalecki? I never heard of him before.” Jensen asked. 

Morgan seemed to calm down once he heard Jensen’s explanation. “That’s right. I keep forgetting that you’re a college kid. Padalecki is someone who is very connected. You can say he is the head honcho.”

“What do you mean connected? To what?”

Morgan blinked at Jensen in astonishment. Morgan replied, “To the Bratva. There are even rumors he controls all the syndicates in the eastern seaboard. You do know what the Bratva is, right Winchester?”

Jensen bit his lip and averted his eyes. He shook his head. 

“Jesus Christ! You cannot be this fucking innocent! Shit! Listen up Winchester, for whatever reason Padalecki wants an audience with you. If he tells you to get on your knees and suck him off, you goddamn do it with a smile on your pretty face! Got it?!”

“Fuck you! I ain’t no whore!” Jensen yelled at Morgan. Leaping from his seat he grabbed Morgan’s shirt and shoved the older man against the lockers. 

Jensen stared into Morgan’s face, growling at him, “I don’t fuck guys and I don’t let guys fuck me. I don’t care who he is, I don’t get on my knees for anyone. Ever! Do you understand?”

Morgan didn’t break eye contact. He leaned close to Jensen’s face and whispered, “Then you are fucking dead, kid. Nobody says no to him and lives. How do you think your Mom is going to feel, burying her sweet baby boy?”

“Fuck off, Morgan.” Jensen answered, slamming his employer’s body against the lockers. The older man flinched in pain. Jensen just turned away from him and opened his locker to grab his duffel bag with his clothes in it. 

“Please wait. You walk out that door without meeting him and you kill us both. For God’s sake, Kid, think about what you are doing!” 

Jensen paused at the door. Without turning his body, he spoke over his shoulder to Morgan, “Tell him to go fuck someone else. I’m not interested.” 

“Winchester, don’t you fucking dare walk out that door. You won’t ever be allowed back.” Winchester! Please, don’t go! WINCHESTER!”

+++++++

“So how was your night, baby?” Danneel asked Jensen as she watched him approach the living room from her seat at the couch. It was close to midnight when he finally got home. The sound of her voice had startled him from his thoughts. 

“Danni? What the fuck are you doing here? And how the hell did you get in?”

“I missed you and I wanted to see you. Your sister, Sarah let me in. You look tired, baby. Do you want me to give you an back rub?”

“Stop it, Danneel. You know you can’t keep coming here anymore. You destroyed us the moment you screwed that rich asshole.” Jensen told her as he shufled over to the kitchen. All he wanted to do was go to sleep. He was not ready for any more drama. 

“I still love you and I want us to make it work. I know you feel the same way. Please Jensen, don’t leave me.” Danneel begged him as she stood up from the couch and followed him into the kitchen. 

“I can’t do this right now. I just got off from work and I’m really tired.” 

Something in his voice must have alerted her to how serious he was. She paused at the kitchen door and looked at him searchingly. 

“You always work these long hours and never tell me anything. You drove me away!”

“Right, it’s my fault that I came home to you fucking some guy in our bed. Its my fault that I was too poor for you because I was to busy looking after my family instead of abandoning them for you. Yeah, you are right. It’s my fault. So, why are you here?” Jensen asked her quietly. He still couldn’t look at her without feeling all the agony of her betrayal and his worthlessness.

“Because I fucking love you, you asshole!” Danneel screamed at him. Tears rolled down her face. 

“I use to think how damn lucky I was to get a girl like you. How you could even want to be with someone like me. You are so beautiful that I never wanted to look at anyone else but you. Now I can’t even stand to look at you anymore.”

“How do you manage to say something so sweet, yet so hateful at the same time?”

Jensen finally looked at her. Even in the dull kitchen light, with black streaks running down her face, she was still so lovely to him. His heart ached at the loss and the pain she had caused him. No matter how much he loved her, he could never forgive her. 

“Goodbye, Danneel.”

+++++++

“Your night really went into the crapper. Damn son, if I knew how bad it was going to be, I would have stayed.” Chris’s voice was sardonic as he sympathized with Jensen over the cell phone.

“Yeah you were lucky that you bailed when you did. My night just kept getting worse.” Jensen mumbled into the phone. He lay in bed, so tired, yet unable to fall asleep. His mind swirled with thoughts of the past, adding to his feelings of trepidation about the evening’s events. He didn’t want to admit to himself how worried he was about the kind of threat Jared Padalecki might be to his life. Nor did he want to admit the small shiver excitement that swept through his body when he thought of the sexy stranger. 

“Well I got a news flash for you, it’s not over. In fact I got some bad news for you.”

“Fucking A! You’re kidding me, Kane?!”

“Sorry man, I’m not. I can hold off and tell you later but I think you should know this now.”

Jensen sighed. He had an idea that it was about Jared Padalecki. He wasn’t wrong.

“What that asshole prick, told you about the Brativa is true. It is currently rumored to be controlled by Jared Padalecki.”

“What is this Bratva? I never heard of it before.”

“I’m not surprised. Until recently you’ve led a very white picket fence and vanilla lifestyle, my friend. I wouldn’t expect you to know the dark, seedy, shadows of the criminal underworld. The Bratva is a network of criminal syndicates that control every aspect of the illegal underworld. They are rumored to hold sway in the legitimate financial business world and have some very prominent politicians in their pockets.”

“Shit! And how does Padalecki fit into all of this?”

“Jared Padalecki has fought, murdered, and killed his way to the top of his syndicate. He is vicious, vengeful, and a borderline psycho with an MBA from University of Princeton. You could add freakishly intelligent and wealthy to his resume. In the last few years there has been a power struggle within the network. There was always healthy, aka bloody, competition between each syndicate as they vied for power but lately, there has been one particular syndicate that has been dominating all the turf wars. If speculation is correct then the new Crime Lord of all the syndicates is Jared Padalecki. If this is true it will be the first time in the history of the Bratva that there has been an individual person running the entire network.” 

“Are you fucking me?” Jensen asked as tendrils of fear grew and wrapped around his chest. He remembered the alarm and horror in Morgan’s face as the older man begged Jensen to stay. 

“Sorry sweetheart, I don’t swing that way.”

“Kane!” Jensen yelled exasperatedly to Chris.

“Alright, maybe if there were a lot of tequila shots and you paid me a lot of money I’d do you. But I’d have to be really, really drunk.”

“Don’t make me come over there and beat you.” Jensen warned his friend.

“Oh, all of sudden you’re getting kinky on me? It’s always the shy and repressed ones.”

“Kane, you mother fucker….” Jensen laughed at his friend’s antics. The bubbling fear in the pit of his chest slowly dissipated with Chris’s gentle teasing. 

“Okay. There is a bright side in all of this. I really don’t think Padalecki wanted your pale freckled ass anyway. Padalecki is known to like pretty things, doesn’t matter if its pussy or cock, they got one common aspect: unmarked beauty. Hate to tell you this, Ackles, although you are pretty enough to be a girl, you’ve got too many scars and broken bones to attract someone like him. Plus, you are in your late twenties and you are kinda butch in comparison to the twinks he usually fucks.”

“Oh. Thank God!. Why did he wanted to talk to me then?” Jensen asked trying to ignore the disappointment that washed over him after hearing about Jared’s preferences. 

“I wouldn’t get too excited since you didn’t even show up at his summoning. Remember to grovel when you see him. I bet you he just wants you to throw some fights in the future. If that is the case, you fucking do it! There is no honor in cage fighting. Remember why you are doing this in the first place.”

“I know. I remember.”

“Then do it Jensen. Apologize, grovel, whatever. Just don’t make him remember you. That is the last thing you want. Your family can’t afford it.”

+++++++

 

Jensen was in the middle of his class when he got a text from Morgan that told him that he had a potential match the next night. He was surprised that Morgan still wanted him to fight in his club, after their last encounter. Jensen usually tried to limit his matches to once a week, scheduling them for Friday or Saturday so that his body could recover during the week. He used his time recovering to study for his graduate classes. However, money was tight this month. There had been the extra burden of Sarah’s college bills along with his mother’s continuing medical bills. The temptation of extra cash was too much pass up. He texted Morgan to say he was available for the fight, but he couldn’t shake off the ominous feeling that lay heavy in the pit of his stomach, for the rest of the day. 

+++++++

Jensen was exhausted. He stumbled into the locker room after a grueling match which he had barely finished as victor. During the entire time, instead of concentrating on his opponent, he was focusing on Padalecki watching him. He could feel the cold rage radiating from Padalecki during the fight and it distracted him, made him careless. His opponent was able to land several punches to Jensen’s face and body. Jensen could already feel his jaw throbbing and swollen. 

He suddenly felt strong arms and hands grabbing him from behind. Before he could swing his tired limbs to defend himself, he felt the cold steel of metal handcuffs locking his wrists behind his back. A dark cloth bag was thrown over his face and he was dragged out of the locker room, kicking and yelling at his captors. He immediately quit his struggles when he felt the press of cold metal against his side. He knew that it was a gun and he forced himself to be docile. He walked with them along the hallway before being shoved into a room where the bag was removed from his head as the door slammed in his face. 

Jensen blinked several times at the sudden exposure to the bright lights in the room. He faced the closed door, too nervous to turn and greet the powerful presence behind him. He flexed his bound hands, behind his back, wishing that they were free. 

There were no words or warning, hands grabbed him from behind, his body was thrown up against the wall and he found himself staring into the angry blue-green eyes of Jared Padalecki. 

“It seems my new property doesn’t know how to behave.” Jared growled as his hands gripped Jensen’s neck, tilting the pale, freckled face upward for his scrutiny. 

“What the fuck are you talking about? Let go!” Jensen hissed at Jared, completely forgetting his vow to grovel and apologize to Jared.

“Don’t you know, Beautiful? I own the club now, which means I own your contract. That means you belong to me, Jensen. I always like to play with my new toys, especially one as beautiful as you.”

“What?!” Jensen’s mind froze at Jared’s words. He was petrified that Jared knew his real name, his mind raced with the implications and he began to struggle against Jared’s hold. 

He stopped his tussle when he felt Jared’s massive hand delve into his shorts and wrap around his cock while the other hand tightened around his throat, constricting the airflow. 

“You are mine now, Jensen. Best you hope I don’t grow bored with you too quickly, you might not survive the outcome. Now get on your knees for me, Sweetheart. It’s time you know your place.”

“FUCK YOU!” Jensen sneered as he spat at Jared’s face. 

Jared smirked as Jensen’s spit dripped down his handsome face. His eyes were glacial, his lips curled in cold amusement. He removed the hand in Jensen’s shorts to backhand Jensen across the face, causing Jensen to thump his head hard against the wall. Jensen fell to his knees; his forehead pressed to the cold hardwood floor, his vision blurred and the skin of his wrists pulled and scraped in the metal cuffs. He could see Jared’s dress shoes near his face. He curled his body protectively in on itself; bracing himself for more attacks from Jared.

Jensen began breathing hard, afraid of what was coming next. His mind flashed to his family, his mother and sister depending on him for their survival and he knew that he had to stop struggling and submit to Jared. It’s only one night, just my body, nothing else, Jensen thought frantically to himself. 

Jensen suddenly found himself picked up and pushed against the wall. His arms protested the burning stretch of his muscles. He tried to remain passive and closed his eyes, shutting out Jared and letting his mind deny what was happening to him. His eyes snapped open again when he felt Jared gripping his hair and neck tightly. 

“What do you think you are doing, Beautiful? You think if you close your eyes, you can shut me out? Pretend this is not happening in the light of day? I own you now. You sleep, eat, fuck where and when I tell you.”

Jensen eyes filled in horror as Jared’s words sank in. “No…..” He moaned, shaking his head, unconsciously pushing against Jared’s massive body. 

Jared smiled down at Jensen’s tear filled eyes. He said to his newly acquired, gorgeous possession, “You are mine, Beautiful and if you are stupid enough to run, I will kill everyone that you touch.”

+++++++


	2. Chapter 2

“Mr. Jensen Ackles?” A man in a black suit carrying a briefcase approached Jensen during his break between his classes. Jensen was sitting in local coffee shop near the University reading his textbook. His bright green eyes looked up at the stranger suspiciously. 

“Who wants to know?” Jensen replied to the man. 

“Sorry to bother you, but my name is Mark Sheppard. I’m a partner in the law firm Kripke and Gramble. I am here to discuss matters with you in regards to your parents’ outstanding medical bills. Do you have a moment?”

“I made this month’s payment already. I have the cancel check. You can’t keep harassing me when I pay the bills on time.” Jensen belligerently said to the lawyer. He recognized the name of the law firm. It was one of the top criminal defense law firms in the country. 

Sheppard sat down in the seat across from Jensen, ignoring the angry glare from the young man. “I apologize for giving you the mistaken impression that I am here to collect payment for the hospital. On the contrary, I am here to inform you that all the medical bills your parents incurred as a result of their car accident have been paid in full. Your mother is being transferred to a top rated rehab facility where the best medical professionals will look after her health twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, however this facility is located out of state so she will be moved. Her future medical expenses will also be covered.”

“What the hell are you talking about? Who is paying off all the bills? Who do you work for?!” 

“My firm exclusively represents Mr. Jared Padalecki. He wanted to clear all your debts now you are his property. He knows that you have been the sole breadwinner for your family and he wishes them to be financially independent from you. Your sister has been attending a local community college that you have been funding. Mr. Padalecki has contacted the admission office at the University of California, Los Angles to persuade them to accept her into their program, at his own cost. Her transfer becomes effective immediately.”

“You’ve got to be shitting me! You are not taking my family away from me! What gives him the right to decide to move my Mom and sister without discussing it with me? Who does he think he is?” Jensen exclaimed in panic. He felt like he was losing his family all over again. His mind flashed back to the night of the horrible accident and his gut clenched with the agonizing memories. 

Sheppard’s cold blue eyes softened as he looked at the scared yet beautiful young man in front of him. With the clientele his firm encouraged, he rarely represented decent, honest people. He knew the complete history of Jensen Ackles. It was one of his firm’s policies to know all of Padalecki’s current obsessions. He knew that fourteen months ago, Jensen had led a very normal and quiet life. Jensen was raised in a good home and had been attending an out-of-state graduate program in Physical Therapy. When he was coming home during one of his infrequent breaks, his parents had surprised him by picking him up at the airport. On the way home, a drunk driver had spun his truck out of control and into their car causing life threatening injures for his parents. Jensen was badly scarred from the accident. His father eventually died from a massive brain hemorrhage after one-month stay at the hospital. His mother had also suffered extensive brain damage that she would never fully recover from. Both his parents had minimum medical insurance that did not cover all their medical bills. They also had no life savings. 

Jensen could have chosen to abandon his mother to the state run medical facility, place his sister into the welfare system and return to his schooling. Instead he had taken up the financial burden of paying for his mother’s constant medical bills along with providing his sister a home. Jensen had decided to move back home. He had transferred his graduate program from University of California, Berkeley to the University of Chicago, giving up his apartment and his sunny, carefree, California lifestyle to take care of his mother and sister. Jensen had no regrets but within weeks of his father’s funeral he had been facing foreclosure on the family home. His father had a small life insurance that was used to cover his one-month stay at the hospital, but that was the only small relief in a mountain of bills. Jensen had no financial means to support his family. The jobs that he was qualified for would have barely covered his living expenses. As a result, Jensen had soon found himself in massive debt.

He had been desperate to keep the home that had been in the Ackles family for decades. When he had asked for help from his relatives and the friends that had known his family for years, they had all turned him away. The only person who had offered a solution was Chris. Chris knew about the illegal world of cage fighting and remembered that Jensen had taken several courses of karate, self-defense and various marital arts classes in college. He knew that it was a long shot for Jensen to become a successful cage fighter but thought that Jensen could at least earn a few extra bucks. JD Morgan had taken one look at Jensen’s pretty face and figured, correctly, that his good looks would win him favor among the crowd, however he didn’t think Jensen would be able to survive the first round. What both men had failed to take into consideration was the pure strength of will, determination, and desperation that drove Jensen into that dark and violent arena. He had not only conquered his opponent that night, he had demolished him, to the sound of the delighted cheers of the bloodthirsty audience looking on. Driven by the fear of his family being torn from him, he had continued to destroy every opponent that faced him that night, 

That fateful dark night, a Winchester had been born into the violent world of illegal cage fighting. 

Sheppard knew exactly where Jensen had spent all his money: his family. Despite taking the beatings and broken bones, Jensen did not make a lot of money in comparison to the colossal profit that Morgan was making from him. Nights when ‘Winchester’ fought, the club entrance fees were elevated to premium price for customers. There were those that loved Winchester, admired his agility and speed, while others hated him and wanted to see him bleed but all of them watched his every movement in that steel covered cage. 

The majority of Jensen’s funds from fighting went to the medical care of his mother. He wanted her to feel comfortable and safe and he paid the extortionate medical bills that enabled her to stay, under the constant supervision of a nurse, in the family home where she had lived her entire life. He had still needed to refinance the family home to cover the difference in her bills along with paying and saving for his sister’s college fund. He was fortunate to be able to continue his graduate studies because he was on a scholarship and did not have to pay for his degree. He would have dropped out without a thought if it would have helped him save money. Despite constantly fighting to earn more money, Jensen was still struggling every day to make the numerous and unending payments. 

Sheppard considered Jensen to be a solid and upstanding young man who had made a desperate decision for his family’s survival. Unfortunately for Jensen, it had earned him the attention of the most dangerous and powerful men in the city, if not the country.

Sympathy prompted Sheppard to lean closer to Jensen and whisper, “Listen to me kid. I know what you are thinking. And I’m telling you now, don’t be stupid. You are no good to your family dead. I know you aren’t gay but it doesn’t matter what you are. Its what he wants from you that is important and the key to your survival. If you are smart, you could even turn this to your advantage.” Sheppard continued to speak even though he saw the flash of rage in Jensen’s vibrant green eyes. “You are up to your pretty eyeballs in debt. You have a sick mother who is never getting better and you want a future for your cute little sister. If you play your cards right, you could use this as an opportunity to make a better life for your family.”

“I’m not a fucking whore!” Jensen lashed out between gritted teeth. 

“I never said you were but you will get fucked by him. Here is some friendly advice. I know Jared. I have been his lawyer for the past few years. I know he gets bored very easily. The more ‘resistance’ you give, the more interesting you become. Everyone in his life fights for his attention. If you deviate from that norm, it makes you stand out. Stay quiet and behave like a good little pet. You’ll get out quick. Let your pride get in the way, and he will tear you apart. He will break you so hard that your family will never be able to identify your body.” With those words, Sheppard got up from the small coffee table. 

Sheppard looked down at Jensen. He could see the flush of anger and fear in the young man’s handsome face. His words were the only help he could give the young man. He had a feeling that Padalecki’s obsession was already too strong for Jensen to escape. Jared had already spent a significant amount of money integrating Jensen’s mother’s medical bills and his sister’s future into his own interests, all to ensure that Jensen remain bound to him. 

“I suggest you head home and pack your belongings, Mr. Padalecki intends to move you to his penthouse. An associate of his will meet you at your house and drive you to your new home.” Sheppard could see how his words had affected the young man, Jensen’s face drained of color and his eyes flared with panic. 

“Good luck, kid. Just listen to what I said before. You’re smart, don’t let your pride get in the way of your family’s welfare.”

+++++++

After his disturbing conversation with Sheppard, Jensen didn’t waste a moment. He dropped the rest of his classes for the day. He ran all the way home, not considering waiting for the bus. He was horrified to find that his mother had already been moved from their house and his sister’s room was empty aside for a letter placed on her bed. It was brief but at least he recognized that it was in her own handwriting. It simply stated that she was leaving for California immediately and would contact Jensen once her plane had arrived at the west coast airport. 

Twenty-four hours ago, his life was boring yet predictable. His two lives had been separate from each other. The darkness and violence remained in the night while his days consist of the normal life that he had led for the past twenty-eight years. They had been distinct from each other, never once converging. In one fateful encounter with Jared Padalecki his world had completely changed. Jared was making him confront the violence of his nights in the brightness of the day and it made him both angry of Jared and scared of him. If this was the upheaval caused by one encounter with Jared Padalecki what would be the consequences of a second encounter with the powerful man? 

“Jensen, please open the door. I really don’t want to knock it down. These shoes were outrageously expensive and I have delicate hands. Jensen!” A male voice with a British accent yelled outside Jensen’s front door.

Jensen pulled open the front door to confront the man standing there. His wrathful green eyes met the amused blue eyes of a man with short curly hair. The blond was wearing a blue v-neck shirt underneath a black blazer. 

“I know what you are thinking, why has such a gorgeous man decided to grace you with his presence? Now don’t get your knickers in a twist, I am already taken. I am just here to escort you to Mr. Padalecki’s penthouse.” The British man told Jensen flashing him a devilish smile.

Jensen narrowed his eyes, his fingers curled into fists as he growled out at the stranger, “Where the fuck are my mother and sister, you shit face!”

“Such foul language coming from such a pretty face! Shocking, I must say, although kinda kinky. I’m getting a little bit turned on here, luv.” The blonde said, giving a cheeky wink.

Something snapped in Jensen as he launched himself over the threshold to grab the man and throw him against the wall of the house.

“I’m going to ask you one more time, where is my family?”

“Didn’t that fancy lawyer tell you? You can’t hire good help these days. Your mum has been moved to medical facility three states over. You can visit her, although it will take a plane ride to get there. Your lovely sister is flying across the country, as we speak, to sunny California to start her University career. I am the handsome and charming Sebastian Roche if you are wondering. Could you kindly get your hands off me? You are wrinkling my blazer, which cost a pretty penny.”

“What the FUCK is going on?!”

“Oh I see another pleasing face but nothing between the ears sadly. Listen luv, for whatever reasons you seem to have drawn Jared’s fancy. He will shower you with gifts, attention, and unbelievable sex. It won’t last long but you will be a very rich boy when it’s over. So would you go be a good pet and get your things? We really should be heading off now.” Sebastian said condescendingly to Jensen. 

“Sure thing, princess.” Jensen flashed the smarmy man a sweet smile a split second before he popped him in the jaw with his right fist. The Brit fell down to his knees with the force of Jensen’s punch. 

“Jesus, not the face! It’s my moneymaker. People are so violent these days.” Sebastian whined as he adjusted his position on the porch floor to sit cross-legged, staring up at the enraged young man. 

“Get out of my house.”

“I can’t do that, luv. You can beat me, stab me, hell you can even piss on me but I will not leave here without you. The big boss wants you naked and in his bed. I’m not sure about the naked part, but I am tasked with bringing you to the penthouse for his pleasure. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I’m hoping the easy way because I absolutely do not want to drag your body out of here. I have really delicate wrists.”

“You think you can take me, fucker?”

The Brit paused in his smile at Jensen. His calculating blue eyes swept over Jensen’s lean muscular body. He said, “Yes, Jensen I do.”

Before Jensen could react to Sebastian’s words, he saw the blond remove a small black object from his pocket. The British man aimed the object in Jensen’s direction and suddenly two wired prongs shot out from the plastic box to stab against Jensen’s chest. The pain was immediate, electrifying and paralyzing, zooming through his body and dropping him, convulsing, to the floor.

“Damn! I should have lowered the voltage before I used it. Let’s hope there is no permanent damage. Shit!” Were the last words that Jensen heard before he slipped into unconsciousness. 

+++++++

“Motherfucker! You tasered me!” Jensen snarled to Sebastian as he slowly regained control of his limbs. He woke to find himself lying between black silk sheets, with his head propped on pillows in an enormous bed. The bedroom he was in was the twice the size of his living room. The room was opulently decorated, yet masculine in style. He was both astonished and uncomfortable with the lavish and affluent setting he found himself in. 

“I warned you about my delicate wrists and I am not a fool. Why would I go up against Jared’s undefeated cage fighter? And why would I dare harm his property? One small bruise on your pretty body and my dick gets cut off. And the world would weep without my amazing cock in it!”

“Are you fucking for real? Or are you just fucking with me?” Jensen asked the Brit as he sat up on the mammoth mattress. He began to massage his arms attempting to rub the feelings back into his limbs.

“Didn’t I tell you that I am already taken? You are so naughty trying to flirt with another man!” The blond teased Jensen. Suddenly his blue eyes hardened, his tone changed from a joking manner to something more serious, “Listen to me Jensen. You are about to meet with Sandra, another of Jared’s assistants. Listen to what she tells you but don’t take everything she says as the truth. She has her own agenda. Take care of yourself, kid.” As abruptly as he came into Jensen’s life, Sebastian Roche left him alone. 

+++++++

“So you are what’s causing a stir with everyone today. I must say I’m surprised. You’re too scarred and old for what he usually goes for. Maybe this is Jared’s twisted version of charity and it’s a pity fuck after all.” A woman’s voice mocked him in the quiet room. Jensen spun quickly around, raising his fists in combat mode. He quickly lowered his hands when he realized his intended opponent was a petite and pretty, young brunette woman who also happened to be staring daggers at him. 

After Sebastian had left the room, Jensen had gotten up and begun to explore his surroundings. He realized shortly that the bedroom was not locked and immediately made his way through the penthouse to the front door. After several attempts to open the locked front door, Jensen had begun to explore the spacious yet impersonal living room, looking for photographs and minor distractions to calm his racing thoughts. He was getting anxious about seeing Jared again. He remembered his last encounter with the compelling man and a shiver of excitement ran through his body. He told himself he only stayed because he wanted answers from Jared. It definitely wasn’t because of the strange feelings that the sexy man was inciting from him. He could still recall the sensation of light fingers caressing his lips as Jared’s warm expanse had pushed him against the door that night, in the club. He had never felt so small and helpless in his life. Even when he was locked in the arena facing fighters that were twice his size in muscles and body mass, he always knew that there was some way he could get away from them or beat them to submission. With Jared he felt trapped yet strangely protected. He sensed no harm would come from anyone else when he was in Jared’s arms however, that didn’t mean that Jared wasn’t as dangerous as any other who might want to harm Jensen. Jensen had a feeling that Jared was the most dangerous predator of them all, a threat beyond any fighter he had met in the cage. 

“Cat got your tongue? Or are you too brain damaged from all those fist fights to understand when I’m talking to you? I honestly don’t know where or how Jared found you.” The pretty young woman hissed at Jensen as she stalked closer to him. 

Jensen tracked her movements, never once taking his eyes off the inexplicably mad and fuming brunette. Despite her size, she seemed as menacing the opponents that he faced in the cage, perhaps more malignant, since her claws were not as obvious as his typical challengers. 

His silence seemed to enrage her even more as she stopped inches by his side, hatefully glaring up at him. “You may think you are so special, being the first one to ever stay in his home. But you won’t be the last. He will get bored with you and throw you out. And I’ll be here. I’m always the one that stays. Don’t get any stupid ideas.” 

He could practically see the anger vibrating through her body. Jensen wondered about her relationship with Jared. He asked curiously, “Who are you?”

The pretty petite raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at his question. She replied venomously, “I’m Sandra McCoy and one day soon I will be the future Mrs. Padalecki. You and all those other sluts are meaningless. Your days are numbered.”

“I thought you were the assistant?” Jensen innocently inquired as he watched Sandra turn an unattractive color of red. 

“She is the assistant. Has Jensen been naughty? Do I have to punish him?” A deep masculine voice rang out across the tense atmosphere. The odious expression on Sandra’s face rapidly altered to a lustful almost sultry look as she hastily ran to greet Jared. Jensen remained where he stood, his heart beating frantically in his chest as the big man stalked towards him. 

Jared didn’t spare his assistant a glance.“Get out,” he said and continued on to Jensen. Jensen tried not to feel satisfaction at Jared’s words but he quickly changed his mind when the petite woman threw another venomous look at his direction before she retreated from the room. 

“Why are you still clothed? Did they not tell you that I want you naked and waiting in my bed, Beautiful?” Before Jensen could respond, Jared’s strong fingers were grabbing at his shirt and ripping it from his body. Jensen stood there in open mouthed surprise as Jared continued to tear his clothes from him. 

“What the fuck?! Stop ripping up my clothes! God damn it!” Jensen yelled as he tried to push away from Jared’s strong hands. He found himself still momentarily weaken from the taser shot from eariler. He found himself in a tussle with Jared with long, muscular arms wrapped around his chest and his back pressed firmly against Jared’s front. He could feel Jared’s hardness and he reddened with the embarrassment, he didn’t want to acknowledge the flush of desire that accompanied his shame. He continued his struggles but they made matters worse, brushing his ass against the tenting evidence of Jared’s big hard cock. 

“Ouch! Fuck that hurts.” Jensen yelped when Jared held him firm, his hands pushing against the sensitive area the taser had left on his chest. Jared stilled his hands and Jensen found himself being spun forward, Jared glaring down at him, his big fingers gently caressing the damaged area. Already a small bruise was being formed, fresh and colorful against the pale, freckled skin of Jensen’s chest. 

“What the fuck happened here? Who dared to harm you?!” Jared growled at Jensen.

“Who do you think? Your fucking minion tasered me that’s how. Would you fucking stop touching it? It hurts when you do that!” Jensen lied hoping that Jared wouldn’t notice how aroused he was becoming with the firm touch of Jared’s warm fingers all over his body. 

Jared’s expression darkened at the mention of the harm that his man had done, even if it was unintentional. He ignored Jensen and continued to let his touch wander, caressing the fiery cage fighter as he gripped him tight in his arms. His hands traced over all the exposed skin. When his fingertips drifted to Jensen’s scars, the fighter stood tense and froze in his arms. Jared didn’t acknowledge his precious possession’s reaction; he continued to caress the scars, gently tracing the jagged patterns along Jensen’s back. When Jared leaned down and began to nuzzle at Jensen’s neck, licking and sucking at the delicate skin Jensen let himself relax into his arms. He felt safe and protected and he didn’t want to stop the powerful man as he continued his gentle and tender caresses of Jensen’s disfigured body.

Even when Jensen had been with Danneel, she had always shied away from his scars. He always felt self-conscious with the marks, their jagged jigsaw shapes carved by pieces of glass and hot metal that were embedded into his body during the car accident. He remembered the hours he lay trapped in the twisted metal of the crushed car, waiting for the rescue to come, screaming for his parents to stay awake while his body was in agony; every tiny movement causing an explosive burst of pain as glass and metal stabbed and shifted in his flesh and blood dripped from his wounds. He shuddered at the memory and buried his face against Jared’s muscular chest seeking comfort. As if he understood the sudden drift of Jensen’s thoughts, Jared continued to tenderly massage the scars on Jensen’s back. 

“You are Beautiful. These scars show me how strong and brave you are. This means you can survive being by my side. You were born for me that night, Jensen.” 

Jensen froze with those words; blood had rushed to his cock making it completely hard and aching. He was confused by his body’s reactions to Jared. He had never been attracted to men before yet Jared made him feel and want things that he had never felt so intensely or passionately. He knew he should be frightened by Jared’s strangely obsessive words, yet all he could feel was the heat of the hard male body that held him captive. He felt Jared’s massive hands gripping his ass, lifting him in the air and then he was responding, pressing his body against Jared, rocking and grinding himself against Jared’s hardness, his cock aching in the confines of his jeans. Jensen moaned in pleasure as his arms stretched up and wound around Jared’s shoulder. 

The crime lord captured Jensen’s lips with his own and started thrusting his tongue in Jensen’s mouth, claiming the territory. Pre-come began leaking from Jensen’s slit as he wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist. Jared’s hands still gripped his ass, pushing and moving Jensen’s body to his desire. Jensen whimpered in need as Jared began thrusting his body against Jensen. Jensen could feel his balls tighten against his body, ready to spill himself. Jared growled in pleasure as Jensen began to hump himself down against Jared’s groin, chasing after the friction that his suddenly wanton body hungered for. He could feel how big Jared’s cock was against the fine pants material. Jared fumbled to open his pet’s jeans, exposing the leaking, erect cock to the air, making Jensen gasp in surprise then groan in ecstasy as he felt Jared grasp at him, jerking him off. Jared’s massive and talented hand began a hard and fast stroking rhythm. Before long Jensen had spilled, spurting wet over Jared’s hand and staining their clothes. 

He collapsed boneless and panting against Jared and found himself being pushed down to his knees. Dazed, he kneeled on the hardwood floor in front of Jared, his jeans shoved down and twisted around his thighs. Jared unzipped his own pants, reaching in to reveal his massive member, inches from Jensen’s lustful eyes. Jared wasted no time in stroking himself to completion with slick fingers, his eyes never once leaving Jensen’s face. When he climaxed his aim was deliberate, come roping over Jensen’s face and body. Jensen could feel it wet, warm and claiming, dripping down his face and over his chest. He closed his eyes, suddenly horrified by everything that had just happened. 

He couldn’t hide behind his eyelids for long. His eyes snapped open with the jolt of large hands gripping his neck, tipping his gaze up to Jared’s face. Green eyes stared into angry blue-green eyes. “You are mine now, Jensen. There will be no more pretenses after tonight. Come. Its seems that you need a lesson on who you belong to.”

+++++++


	3. Chapter 3

“Tell me who you belong to, Jensen. Beg me to fuck you.” 

Jensen snapped awake, his tired eyes blinking at the dim lights on the slow moving bus. Jared’s whispered words still ringing loudly in his ears as shadow memories of Jared claiming him swirled in his mind. His heart pounded rapidly in his chest as he glanced covertly at the other passengers, hoping to avoid their eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that he had not garnered any unwanted attention.

He was on the run. He had been running for the past three days. He had used buses and trains, and hitched car rides. His final destination was Avalon Rehabilitation Institute located in Warwick, Rhode Island where his mother was currently residing. The journey was taking him longer than usual because he wanted to avoid taking the airplane, fearing that Jared would track down his whereabouts. He chose bus and train routes that would circumvent his movements, avoiding any major public or direct roads in case anyone was hunting him. For the past three days, he had been running on adrenaline, hardly sleeping or eating, with fear and dread his constant companion.

He needed to see his mother. Guilt and anxiety plagued him. Despite knowing that she was in the top medical facility in the country he wanted to see with his own eyes that she was doing well in her new environment. He remembered how fragile and frail she had become after the accident. Before the accident, she was full of energy and life, but afterwards, she had drifted into a world where her children could not follow. He blamed himself for the accident. Even though it was a drunk driver that hit them, he believed that his parents had suffered because they had come to pick him up from the airport. Love, duty and guilt twisted in Jensen’s conscience. 

Another reason why he ran was what had happened in Jared’s penthouse, in his bed. Jensen was not ready to admit to his feelings, despite how his body had wantonly responded to every, single, burning touch of Jared’s flesh. Every command Jared had made had Jensen moaning in submission, bending to every wish and desire of the powerful man. Jensen flushed with shame, mortified as his cock slowly hardened with the lustful memories. 

He forced himself to stop obsessing over Jared. He tried to delude himself into thinking that Jared was no longer looking for him, that the powerful man had lost interest in him. He knew that he was lying to himself. He flashed back to his last conversation with Chris two days ago.

He had stopped by a gas station and bought a disposable cell phone. He had wanted to talk to Chris to find out if his sister had contacted his friend. He was desperate to call her but was afraid that if he called her on her cell phone, he would inadvertently put her in danger and give Jared an opportunity to track his location. Instead he had called Chris, hoping that his friend had somehow managed to communicate with his sister for him.

“Kane, its me. Did Sarah call you yet?” Jensen had asked his friend the moment he heard his voice down the line.

“FUCK! Ackles?! Is that you, Son?”

“Yeah, Kane. Did you hear from Sarah?”

“What the motherfucker are you doing? Do you know how much shit you are in? Get your pretty ass back here ASAP. Padalecki has started a manhunt for your ass. Everyone including the FBI is looking for you.”

“FBI? What the fuck? I’m not coming back yet. I need to take care of some business first.”

“Ackles, I’m serious. You need to get back here, now. I have never seen Padalecki this pissed off before. Everyone is scared shitless, including myself. You need to come home now.”

Jensen could hear the Texan drawl in Chris’s voice. Chris’s accent was only noticeable in moments of high stress. The only other time Jensen could recall Chris’s twang was the night when Jensen was severely beaten during one of his cage fights. It was by pure strength of will and stubbornness that he managed to defeat his opponent. However, his reward had been several broken ribs and a concussion. He remembered Chris’s worried face the entire night the Texan sat by his hospital bed keeping him company and preventing him from falling asleep. “I can’t come back yet. I need to check on something first. You know I have obligations.”

“I know you do. You always put everyone else’s needs first and don’t even think about your own. I’m worried about you. The longer you stay away, the angrier he is going to be. Jared Padalecki is a very bad and powerful man. He is the scariest motherfucker in the eastern seaboard and he runs the Bratva. You get me now? I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“I’ll be alright. You don’t have to worry about me. I get beat up all the time. I’m pretty sure I can handle Padalecki,” Jensen had lied with a false bravado but beads of cold sweat had broken across his forehead at the mention of Jared’s rising fury. 

“It’s not only Padalecki you have to worry about. It’s also his enemies. Right now you are not protected. All his enemies know you are his latest fuck toy. They can send a message to him by hurting you. You need to get home now.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? We didn’t have sex! I know we did stuff but there was no fucking involved!” Jensen had hotly denied it; his cheeks had flushed deep red with embarrassment as his eyes scanned his surroundings to see if anyone was listening to his conversation. The parking lot had been mercifully empty. 

“TMI, dude. It doesn’t matter if you did or didn’t. Quite frankly that is a moot point. Sooner or later he is going to split that virgin ass of yours so you better accept it. Everyone and their mother knows that you belong to him. The only person that doesn’t is you , apparently. You need to get back here before you get yourself killed.”

“I’m not a fucking whore! No one owns me!” Jensen had been vehement, his shoulders tensed and his vibrant green eyes flashed with rage. 

“Why are you so obsessed with this whore aspect? If he didn’t pay you for the sex that you are claiming you didn’t have, then what is the deal? What are you not telling me? Spill, Ackles.”

“Okay fine. He paid off my parents’ debt. He moved my mom to this fancy, expensive, highly exclusive rehab facility. He got my sister into UCLA. But I’m not fucking rolling over and spreading it for him to pay for any of this. I didn’t ask him to do it. Any of it! I’m not a whore!” Jensen had said, huffing angrily in his denial. 

“Alright sunshine, I’m pretty sure the people in Nebraska heard you the first million times you yelled that statement in my ears. Did you ever consider the reason why Padalecki sent your family to different coastlines of the country? Could it be that he wanted your undivided attention? That he wanted you to focus exclusively on him without the distraction of caring for your mother and taking the constant body beating to pay for your sister’s college bills?”

“That sounds obsessive, man. Are you smoking something? Because I think you are completely wrong.” Jensen questioned him, the doubt evident in his tone as he paced the empty parking lot. 

“Dude, I’m trying to tell you that Padalecki wants to be the number one priority in your life. He eliminated all the competition by moving them the hell away from you. He made sure their gilded cages were fancy and expensive but most importantly, that they were physically thousands of miles away from your home. He wants to own not only your body, but also your mind and soul. Tread carefully. He is more dangerous than we realized.” 

As Chris’s words sank in, Jensen’s eyes had caught a suspicious movement near the edge of the gas station. He had realized how vulnerable his position was, pacing in the bright sunlight in the middle of the spacious and open parking lot with no shadow or cover to hide in. He had hastily moved toward the crowd at the bus stop.

“Kane, did you get to talk to Sarah yet? I really have to go. It’s not safe to talk too long on this phone. I don’t know who’s listening.”

He had heard his friend sigh over the phone line. Chris responded, “Did you not listen to a damn word I told you? You have to come home now. It’s not safe. But I know your stubborn ass. You won’t listen until someone drags you home. Let’s hope its one of Padalecki’s hench men and not the great man himself or you will be totally screwed. I did talk to Sarah. She loves UCLA. She has no clue how she got in. She thinks it’s because of a recommendation from one of her professors at the community college. She doesn’t know that it has any connection to you.”

“Good, keep it that way. I don’t want anything to spoil her time there. She deserves to be happy.”

“How about you? Don’t you deserve to be happy? Or, you know, at least not to be completely annihilated when Padalecki gets a hold of you. Ackles…”

Jensen had cut him off; he didn’t want Chris to finish the sentence, “Kane, I gotta go. I’ll try to call you in a few days to let you know where I am. Take care of yourself buddy. Thanks for all your help, it means more than you know.” Before Chris could utter another word, Jensen had disconnected the call. 

“Good bye, my friend.” Jensen whispered into the quiet air of the sunny afternoon. 

Jensen was jarred out of his memories when the bus made an unexpected stop. He looked out of his window to see an impromptu checkpoint in the road. He could see the police cruiser parked to one side as the officer stopped every car and scanned each passenger in the vehicle. Dread grew in the pit of his stomach as he remembered Chris’s words about the authorities looking for him. He slumped down on his seat; pulling the baseball cap low over his face. The bus slowly edged forward, next in line for inspection. 

He heard the whine of the bus doors opening and low voices drifting down the crowded bus. He could hear the rapid pulse of his heart, loud in his ears as the sound of footsteps drew closer to him. He casually turned his face toward the window, sinking his body deeper against the seat in a more relaxed sleeping position, praying that the officer would pass him over. 

His prayers seem to be in vain when he heard the policeman’s voice. “Jensen Ackles, please stand up. I need to speak with you, son.”

Jensen remained seated hoping that the officer was bluffing. Again, lady luck was not on his side as he felt firm fingers shaking his arm. He pushed the baseball cap up from his eyes. The officer stared down at him and said, “Do I need to use the handcuffs here, son? Or are you going to come out willingly?” With those words, Jensen stood up from his seat and moved to the front of the bus. He could feel the officer inches from his back as his mind raced, looking for an escape. He was one hour away from the rehab center. He was too close to his goal to give up now.

“What’s going on? What crime did I commit?” Jensen asked as he walked down the stairs. He turned around to stare at the cop, refusing to move until he got an answer. 

He watched in astonishment as the police officer whipped out his gun, pointing at Jensen. “Get in the back seat of the cruiser, son. You really don’t want a bullet in the leg.” 

Jensen weighed his options and knew that his best bet was to co-operate and wait for an opportunity to make his escape. He slowly walked backwards to the car never taking his eyes away from the cop. Once his back hit the rear car door, he twisted his body around to open it and got in, shutting it, with a loud clunk, behind him. He watched the police officer re-holster his gun and walk to the car, making his way to the front seat. Jensen glanced over to the bus. He noticed that there were several people looking through the windows but none looked like they were willing to help. 

“Where are you taking me?” Jensen asked the officer through the barred window that separated the backseat from the driver of the car. The cop remained silent, completely ignoring Jensen’s presence. He started the engine and eased the cruiser onto the highway. 

“Are you going to kill me? How much are they paying you? I would like to know the price of my death if you don’t mind. You can call it my last request.” Jensen was persistent. 

His last question seems to break through to the officer. The man spoke, “I don’t know what kind of trouble you got yourself into, kid but the request is from someone way over my pay-grade. Whoever wants you is too big to risk my pension and my ass. Anyone that remotely resembles your description gets handed over STAT. I’m too old and too tired to be playing hero. So sit back and make yourself comfortable. We will be there shortly.”

Shit, Jensen thought. He did not like his chances of getting out of this in one piece. 

+++++++

Jensen’s mind raced as the car continued to speed along the highway, getting further away from his destination. He saw through the bars that they were leaving Warwick, Rhode Island and exiting onto the highway that connected to Boston, Massachusetts. The police officer had made one phone-call asking for the location of the meeting point. Jensen wondered if Jared would be there and shivered in both trepidation and excitement. He hated himself for the hot thrill of pleasure that spiked through his body with the mere thought of seeing Jared soon. 

After driving for an hour, the cop exited the highway into a nearby rest stop. Jensen wondered if the cop needed to use the rest room but soon realized that the cruiser was pulling up next to a large, black SUV. The doors of the SUV opened and two men in fine suits jumped out. The cop got out of the cruiser confidently and went to meet with them. As the officer approached them, one man pulled out his gun. Jensen had no time to shout a warning. There was a resounding echo as the gunman shot the police officer in the chest. The cop dropped heavy to the ground, blood pooling and chest still. Holy shit, thought Jensen as his heart raced and adrenaline rushed through his system. His eyes quickly assessed the two men, looking for any obvious signs of physical weaknesses. 

The two thugs advanced to the car with evil smirks on their leering faces. In their ignorance and arrogance, they re-holstered their guns, not realizing the fighting animal that was caged in the back of the cruiser. They were underestimating Jensen, believing that he was nothing but a fuck toy, not comprehending that this was Winchester that they were releasing from his confinement. 

As soon as Jensen saw the goons putting away their guns, he knew that there was only one bloody option left. No mercy. 

“Ain’t he a pretty little thing, Rosenbaum?” One of the men said to his companion. 

The man leered at Jensen through the window. He said, “You think the boss will let me play with him a bit?”

“Careful Cohen. The boss wants him undamaged. Of course after he’s through with him, I’m sure you can have him or what’s left of him.” Rosenbaum said to Cohen with malicious laughter. 

Jensen turned his body sideways, facing the door and grabbed the head rest with one hand and the bars with the other, gaining leverage to push his full weight onto his legs and kick against the door with full force as Cohen opened it. The sturdy metal slammed into the man. Cohen was knocked off his feet onto the sidewalk, while, behind the powerful swing of the door Jensen launched himself out of the cruiser and into the cold, dark night. He head butted Rosenbaum and watched the man stumble several steps backwards. He tracked his movement and positioned his body perfectly to leap gracefully into the air and perform a 180-hook kick onto Rosenbaum’s face. The sound of facial bones cracking echoed in the silence of the night as Rosenbaum collapsed to the ground unconscious. In a matter of seconds, Jensen had completely incapacitated one of the criminals. Cohen sat on his ass on the cold gravel road watching in shock as he fumbled to draw out his gun. Jensen swiftly approached the now fearful man and snatched the gun out of his trembling hands to pistol-whip him across the face. The man’s head span sideways, spitting out bone and teeth. Jensen didn’t stop, he stamped his right foot down hard into Cohen’s crotch, twisting his foot for maximum pain. 

“Ahhhhh!” Cohen yelled, screaming in agony. 

“Listen up, asshole. You got two minutes before I start breaking more bones. Who sent you?” Jensen asked the whimpering man in front of him. When Cohen still refused to answer, Jensen grabbed Cohen’s right arm and, without hesitation, ripped it upwards, completely dislocating the joint from the bone. 

A bloodcurdling scream erupted from the man. 

“I’m going to ask you one more time and I won’t ask again until I’ve broken two bones. Understand? Now, who sent you?”

“Welling. Tom Welling. Please don’t hurt me. We were just supposed to deliver you to him.” Cohen sniveled as blood dripped from his mouth. Jensen looked steadily down at the man. In rapid fire, he punched Cohen twice in the torso, breaking three ribs. 

“Don’t fucking lie to me again. Or I will permanently damage you. Who is Tom Welling and what exactly were you planning to do with me?” 

Tears of pain and distress began to leak from Cohen’s eyes as he stared pleading at the beautiful, cold-faced, young man. He did not see any remorse, only the promise of excruciating retribution in those stunning emerald-green eyes. 

“Welling is the head of the second most powerful syndicate in the eastern seaboard. He is a rival of Padalecki and he heard about you. Welling intended to send you back to Padalecki, piece by piece. We were supposed to deliver you to him. Welling wanted to torture you personally.”

Icy green eyes stared down into the blue eyes of the bleeding man. A gorgeous yet deadly smile broke across Jensen’s face. The man below him sucked in a breath, shocked at the exquisite beauty that promised the coming agony. Pain exploded in his right eye as Jensen punched at his eye socket shattering the bone. 

“You are hiding something from me. Tell me everything or else you lose the other eye too. Then what use will you be to Welling?” 

Cohen began sobbing. His face throbbed as he cradled his unbroken hand to his injured eye. He cried out, “Welling wanted to make you his whore first. He was going to fuck you, and then have all of us take a turn. He is after revenge. He had offered himself and his sister to Padalecki and Padalecki took what was offered, fucked them both and then rejected them. He knows how much Padalecki cares about you. He wanted to fucking ruin you so Padalecki would never want to touch you again. Please, that is all that I know! Don’t hurt me anymore! Please I beg you!” 

Jensen’s blood ran cold from the confession of the criminal. Without another thought, he punched the man with his left fist, completely knocking the criminal into unconsciousness. 

I am so fucking screwed, Jensen thought despondently as he look into the dark cold night. 

+++++++

“You know Mr. Ackles, visiting time ended several hours ago. However, since you came all this way, you can see your mother this once. Normally, we have a policy that we strictly adhere to. Please follow me.” The nurse said to Jensen as he followed her down the plush and expensively decorated hallway, to his mother’s room. 

After cramming the two unconscious bodies of Rosenbaum and Cohen into the police car’s trunk, he drove at record-breaking speed to Warwick, Rhode Island. He could feel that time was running out. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with his mother. He had shown up at Avalon Rehabilitation Institute close to midnight, pleading to see his mother. The nurse was reluctant to let him enter until he mentioned his name. She instantly became more pleasant and willing to allow him to see his mother. He knew that as soon as she left him, she was going to contact Jared, but he didn’t care. His goal was to visit his mother. 

“This is her room. She has been doing very well these past few days. She met and made several friends. We have enrolled her in a few programs so that she remains active and keeps her muscle mass. That should help to prevent muscle atrophy. She has been very busy and sociable; I would say lucid at times. To put it bluntly, she is slowly improving. However, you can consult with our doctors tomorrow if you’d like to confirm it. She is constantly monitored. We check on her several times during the night to ensure that there are no issues. She also gets weekly check ups from our doctors. Do you have any questions?”

Jensen shook his head, his throat closed up at the mention of his mother’s health improving. 

“Then I’ll leave you here. Please stop by before you leave. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Ackles.” The nurse smiled gently at him before she left. 

Jensen took a deep breath and opened the door. He was flabbergasted at the sight that greeted his eyes. The rehab facility bedroom that his mother was sleeping in was the exact replica of her bedroom from home. The room had the same furniture, decorations, photographs and felt like his mother’s old bedroom. He walked up to his sleeping mother and pulled over a chair close to her bedside. He laid his head on the bed next to her hand. 

He then felt her hand moving through his hair. “Jensen, baby is that you? Oh my boy, how I miss you.” 

He slowly lifted his head fearful that his lucid mother would instantly disappear. He found himself staring into clear green eyes. 

“Mom?” Jensen whispered.

“Jensen. I’m so glad you came home from school. Come lay beside me and tell me all about it.”

Tears of happiness and wonder filled Jensen’s eyes. Although his mother’s mind was still somehow trapped in the time before the accident, this was the most articulate and clear that she had been with him, since the accident. She knew who he was. And for that reason alone he knew that all the pain that he suffered was worth this moment. 

“Mom, I’m glad to see you to. School has been going well. Everything is good.”

“Have you finally met someone? You need to start thinking about yourself! You’ll always take care of everyone; you need someone to be strong for the both of you, somebody strong enough to carry that burden that you always shoulder. Are you listening, Jensen?” 

Jensen flushed crimson. He couldn’t help thinking about Jared when his mother asked him about seeing someone. All the qualities that she listed appeared to describe Jared’s authoritative influence on Jensen’s life. His mother’s eyes seemed to sharpen in on Jensen’s expression.

“Have you already met someone, dear?” 

“NO!” Jensen denied loudly.

She gave him a knowing look. “Its okay if you don’t want to bring them home to us yet, dear but I would like to meet that certain someone in your life soon. Now tell me more about school.”  
Jensen found himself telling his mother about his life before and after the accident, leaving out the violent details of his cage fighting nights. He also told her about how Sarah was doing, along with her acceptance to UCLA, to the delight of his mother. Before long, sunlight drifted into the room and he realized that he had been speaking with his mother for hours and in those hours, she had remained coherent. He wanted to be selfish and talk to her more but he saw how tired she had gotten and decided to leave the room for her to rest. 

He closed the door softly behind him, a breathtaking happy smile breaking across his handsome face. He’d finally got his mother back and knew that everything was going to work out. 

It took him by surprise when strong arms grabbed him and threw him against the wall, the back of his head connecting hard with solid brick. Dazed, he stared up into familiar and furious blue-green eyes. Fingers gripped his neck firmly, tilting his face upward. 

“I will give you this one pass. The next time you are stupid enough to run, I will fuck you hard, publicly. Now are you ready to come home?” Jared growled at him. 

Jensen suddenly felt all the bone weariness and exhaustion catch up with him. He could feel all the aches and pains his body had accumulated for the past few days. When he was on the run, he had needed to remain strong and alert. Now that he was with Jared, he instinctually knew that Jared would take care of him. He let his eyes drift closed as his body slumped into Jared’s possessive and warm embrace. 

He nuzzled his lips against Jared’s throat. He could feel the rapid pulse thumping at Jared’s neck. “Fuck, I really think I missed you…..” Jensen uttered as his mind slipped into fatigued darkness. He could already feel strong arms wrapping around his body, keeping it safe and protected. 

+++++++

The first conscious sensation Jensen felt was the heated touch of strong fingers stroking his cock. He could feel the big muscled body covering his bare flesh. He moved his arms to push away the intruding physique but realized, to his shock, that his arms were restrained. His eyes snapped open, staring into Jared’s handsome and amused face. His cock twitched in instant arousal as the naked crime-lord loomed over him.

“Did you have a good beauty rest, Sweetheart? I can promise that the next few hours are going to be very intensive for you.” Jared growled down at the pale, lean form beneath him. 

Jensen was lying on dark green silk sheets, his head against a plush silk pillow, one of his wrists was tied with a belt while the other was secured with a black necktie; both were securely attached to the frame post above Jensen’s head. He could feel the bed dipping and vibrating underneath his body and realized that they were on a plane, and that plane was airborne.

As if reading his thoughts, Jared bent down and whispered into the shell of his ear, “Have you ever wanted to join the mile-high club, Jensen? Yes, we are flying thousands of miles over people’s heads. Yes, I am going to fuck that virgin ass of yours and you are going to love every moment of it. You will begging me for more.”

+++++++


	4. Chapter 4

“Have you ever wanted to join the mile-high club, Jensen? Yes, we are flying thousands of miles over people’s heads. Yes, I am going to fuck that virgin ass of yours and you are going to love every moment of it. You will be begging me for more.”

A flush of arousal rocked Jensen’s body at Jared’s seductive words and pre-come started leaking from his cock. However, as much as Jensen’s body yearned for Jared’s masterful touch, he continued to fight the urges of his wanton body.

“I’m already a member you asshat. Let me go!” Jensen demanded as he began to yank at his restraints. 

A flash of possessive rage darkened Jared’s blue-green eyes at Jensen’s words. He did not like the idea of anyone, male or female touching what he considered to be his property. 

Jensen felt the steely wrap of fingers around his neck, forcing his eyes back to Jared’s handsome angry face. Jared growled out, “They are nothing but remnants of your past. From this day forth, no one but me gets to touch your beautiful skin. Anyone who dares lay one finger on you will suffer the consequences of touching what is Mine.” With those words, Jared bent his head and crushed his lips against Jensen’s. 

Jensen felt the press of lips against his own. He refused to open his mouth, tightened his own in defiance. He gave a soft yelp of shock when he felt the sharp bite of teeth into his plush lips. Jared took advantage of his momentary open-mouthed surprise, with his tongue thrusting inside in an instant.

Jared began to slowly caress Jensen’s resisting body. Gently running his fingers up and down Jensen’s chest to his hip, constantly repeating the pattern over again. The touch was gentle and soothing in contrast to Jared’s plundering tongue and his other wandering hand which had a firm grip on Jensen’s flesh insistently stroking Jensen’s engorged and reddened cock; routinely rubbing the throbbing, leaking head. 

Jensen could feel his balls tighten against his body, ready for his release. Tiny moans of pleasure slipped past his bruised lips that were still pressed tightly to Jared’s punishing mouth. His hips were unconsciously grinding up into Jared’s firm grip. His body was flushed with desire but when he felt a blunt pressure against his hole. his eyes cleared from the hazy cloud of pleasure, replaced with alarm. Fear overcame him; he renewed his struggles with his bonds. He tried to twist away from Jared, frightened about what was happening to him. 

Despite his struggles, he was no match for Jared’s muscled mass, the tall man easily subdued him and began to press his big fingers into Jensen’s tight, virgin hole. 

“Stop! Please, don’t do this!” Jensen begged, hating the words that slipped out of his mouth. He continued to yank at his bonds, hating the helplessness and futility of it. The burning intrusion of Jared’s fingers breached him, shocking him to still his movements, wary of giving a single jolt to invoke extra pain or to give Jared the satisfaction of him squirming against his touch. He closed his eyes and turned his face away from Jared, praying for it to be over soon. However, with his eyes shut, the sensation of Jared’s intrusion felt even sharper. 

Jared suddenly removed his fingers from Jensen’s hole. Jensen could feel Jared shifting away from him. Jensen took the opportunity to scramble up the bed; he kicked at Jared’s body hoping to dislodge the crime lord from the bed but Jared was already prepared for Jensen’s moves. He grabbed Jensen’s legs and hauled him toward his naked body. Jensen’s head bounced on the silk pillows and his body tangled through the green silk sheets, sliding closer to the hard body of his dominating captor. He continued to wriggle and buck, attempting to extricate his legs from Jared’s firm hold. 

“If you keep fighting me, I will take you now without any lube or prep. Do not test me on this, Jensen.” 

Although Jensen had refused to look at Jared’s naked cock, he could feel how massive it was against his hole. Jared had gripped both his calves against his hip as he kneeled between Jensen’s spread legs; his big fat cock rested against Jensen’s hole. Jensen froze, afraid that any tiny motion would push the monster cock inside his body. 

Jared stared down at the beautiful, scared man trapped below him. Although he now lay unresisting in Jared’s arms, Jared could see the belligerent spark in his vivid green eyes. Jared grinned down at his prey, loving his fighting spirit. 

Cold wet gel was pressed against Jensen’s crack. Jensen shivered against the chill of it and the corresponding heat in Jared’s blue green eyes. He felt like he was drowning in Jared’s possessive gaze, as wet fingers plunged deep through the puckered muscle into his most private channel. Jared scissored his fingers inside Jensen, stretching and preparing the tight passage for his massive cock. Strong fingers prodded Jensen’s prostate, shocking and arousing Jared’s gorgeous captive. Jensen gasped out tiny whimpers of pleasure mixed with moans of pain at the burning stretch, his body in havoc at the contrasting sensations; his traitorous dick continuing to harden with excitement. 

The powerful man bent his head forward, no longer able to resist the tempting plush lips of his captivating prey. He crushed his mouth against his Jensen, hungry to repeat the intoxicating sensation of kissing his beloved possession. 

Jensen’s mind was full of conflicting sensations and feelings. His body yearned for Jared’s seductive touches and dominance but his mind rebelled against his force. His bound wrists were scraped raw as he continued to writhe against the ties, seeking freedom. He didn’t know if he wanted to push Jared away or pull him closer. And for that reason alone, he was somewhat thankful that his hands were still secured against the bed frame. 

The constant plunge of clever fingers brushing up against his prostate soon had Jensen’s cock standing to attention, erect and purpling at the head. Jensen was mindless with pleasure, his body heated with lust and desire, his cock arching and engorged jutting between their bodies. Jared had begun licking and sucking his neck and shoulder, running his tongue along the scar lines, his other hand caressing Jensen’s chest; rubbing his nipples and massaging his abdominal muscles. “Please….” Jensen moaned, not realizing what exactly he was asking for. 

Jared lifted his lips from his beloved possession’s skin. He gently tilted Jensen’s face upward, forcing the cage fighter to meet his eyes. He lovingly traced his fingers against Jensen’s lips admiring the beauty that lay underneath him. He growled out, “You were always mine. Now I want to hear you beg and scream for me as I fuck you.” 

And with those words, Jensen could feel the pressure of the thick blunt length opening him up, pressing into his tight virgin hole. He bit his lips, trying to repress the cries of distress and panic. Jared tenderly caressed his face and neck while continuing to push his massive length forward. 

“Too much!” Jensen cried out as he increased his struggle with his bonds. He felt like he was being split apart on Jared’s big cock. Jared seemingly ignore his captive’s pleas and continued to push forward until he was completely inside Jensen’s warm hole, his balls slapping up against Jensen’s ass as he began to thrust, building up into a demanding rhythm. 

Jensen felt ripping pain, his mind tried desperately to focus on anything else but the giant man pounding into him. It was impossible, his erection started to fade with the distressing ache and Jared suddenly gripped Jensen’s ass cheeks and lifted his body in the air, angling his next stroke directly into Jensen’s prostate. Jensen groaned in pleasure and his cock started to respond again to the constant pounding rhythm. The mind numbing pain started to recede as waves of pleasure swept through Jensen body with each precise thrust aimed at his sweet spot. 

Suddenly there was nothing, Jared stilled, deep inside him, panting and motionless. His face gave away nothing as he ripped the bonds from the bed frame, freeing Jensen’s hands. “Now you decide, Beautiful. Come and stay with me, or go and get the fuck out of my bed.” 

Jensen stared into Jared’s face in shock. Before he could respond, Jared resumed fucking him deep; goading his body with powerful waves of pleasure. With his hands free, Jensen pressed his bloodied bruised wrists against Jared’s tan muscular chest. As pre-come started to leak out of his aching cock, Jensen slipped his hands up, wrapping his hands around Jared’s neck, twisting his fingers into Jared’s silky brown locks. Jared loomed over him, crushing Jensen’s lips for a mind-blowing kiss, thrusting his tongue to the same pace as the cock driving into Jensen’s tight, wet hole. 

Everything was forgotten by Jensen except the heady pleasure roaring through his body. He was grinding up, matching Jared’s every thrust. His climax hit him; come spilled between their bodies as Jared continued chasing his own release. Jensen lay spent in Jared’s embrace as the crime lord shot his load deep into him. Jensen collapsed exhausted into the damp silk bedding, drifting to sleep in Jared’s arms.

“My beloved.” Jared said to the sleeping form of his precious possession. He pulled out with care from Jensen’s abused hole. He lifted one bruised wrist and tenderly kissed the damaged area. 

+++++++

“Ackles, I’m surprised to see you walking upright. But I’m more surprised to see you at school. Padalecki actually let you out of his sight?” Before Chris could reach for the seat across from Jensen in the café, he was yanked backwards and thrown face first onto the adjacent table next to Jensen. His arms were wrenched behind his back, his wrists secured in with a white plastic tie. Strong sturdy hands body searched the Texan, looking for hidden weapons.

“Oh for God sake, he’s a friend! Would you stop that and let him up, Chad!” Jensen rebuked the tall lean blonde who was holding Chris in a death grip. 

“He shouldn’t have said such mean things to you, Jensen! Let me check him first. I don’t want to see you hurt.” Chad said as he quickly surveyed the man. After he determined that Chris was not a threat, he shoved the brunette hard against the table before unclasping the bind and letting him go. Chad stepped back but remained within striking distance of Jensen. 

“Chad, you can sit with us at the table you know. You don’t have to stand all the way over there.” Jensen said to the blonde. 

Chad ducked his head, blushing with the attention that Jensen was giving him.

“No, that’s okay. You are talking to that man. I can stand over here.” Jensen frowned at the shy young man and turned his attention back to his friend. He was baffled by the look of terror on Chris’s face. 

“Is that Chad Michael Murray you were talking to?!” Chris hissed at Jensen giving Chad furtively glances. 

“Yeah. And why are you speaking so low and looking so scared?” Jensen asked lifting his right eyebrow. He watched in amusement as the Texan hunched over, trying to make himself look small and harmless to the sharp watchful eyes of the Blonde man standing several feet away from them. 

“Because you were just talking to the one number trusted enforcer and trained assassin of Jared Padalecki! He is a pure psychopath! He was trained by the U.S. military in black ops and is a decorated sniper that has the highest known body count. Dude kills people for just looking at him funny!”

“What? Are you sure you’re talking about the right person? Because I can’t picture Chad hurting anyone, let alone killing someone. I think your rumors are wrong, Kane.” Jensen said disbelief turning his head to look at Chad. For the brief amount of time he has known Chad, he found the man to be extremely shy and sweet. Oftentimes the quiet young man would stutter his words in nervousness and he refused to make direct eye contact with Jensen. 

Chris grabbed his arm in panic trying to prevent him from turning to look at the blonde, he didn’t need the deadly assassin’s attention. However, it had the opposite effect as Chad stepped forward with menace, glaring down at Chris’s hands on Jensen’s arm. Chris instantly snatched his hands away from Jensen, raising them in the air as a sign of his surrender. This seemed to satisfy the Blonde as he stepped away from the table giving Jensen some illusion of privacy. 

“I think I just pissed my pants! I never been so scared in my life!” Chris moaned as he continued to track the assassin’s movement away from their table. 

“TMI dude. I totally did not need to know that.” Jensen replied as thoughts raced through his mind at the implications of Chad being an expert killer along with his close relationship to Jared.

“So why is the number one enforcer who has always been inches from Jared’s side suddenly hanging out with you?”

“Well, Chad’s my body guard.” Jensen grumbled out his response as he took a quick snip at his coffee. 

“What?! When did you get a body guard?” Chris asked in surprise. He was still shocked that Jensen was allowed to continue with his graduate classes. 

Jensen flushed a dark shade of red as he remembered his conversation with Jared regarding adequate protection of Jared’s property. It had been a few days after he had arrived home from Rhode Island. He was immediately installed in Jared’s penthouse and his bed. After spending several blissful days and nights getting fucked over every conceivable surface in the penthouse, Jensen demanded to return to his graduate studies. His aching and sore body needed a rest from Jared’s amorous attentions. Jared agreed to the request, however, Jensen was not allowed to leave the suite without the presence of a bodyguard, for his safety and protection. 

“I can take care of myself. I don’t fucking need a babysitter!” Jensen had said in irritation at Jared as he’d sat on the living room couch glaring at the powerful man. He still felt most uncomfortable in the stylish yet impersonal room. 

“I will not allow my property to be damaged by my enemies. I have many enemies who will hurt you because you belong to me. You will not leave here unprotected.” Jared had dictated. 

“I’m not some freaking fragile flower that can’t protect himself. I fought in brutal underground cage fights for over a year. I know how to handle myself.”

“You are not dealing with knuckles and fists. You are dealing with scum that uses bullets and guns. You will not leave here without men to take those bullets for you.” Jared had ordered as he loomed angrily over Jensen. 

Jared’s massive body no longer intimidated Jensen. He had gotten used to the powerful presence after spending countless hours on his back being pounded into the mattress with Jared’s muscular body leaning over him. However, he had found himself becoming half hard and flinching at the soreness of his cock rubbing against his jeans. 

“I took them out fine by myself when Welling sent those goons to me. I don’t need any protection. And I refused to have men follow me around like I’m some sort of misbehaving puppy!” 

“What do you mean goons that were sent to get you? Did one of those fucks dare touch you? Was Tommy stupid enough to go after you when you were under my protection?” Jared was dangerously quiet in his question. Jensen had felt the temperature in the room drop several degrees with the cold rage radiating from Jared. 

Holy shit, thought Jensen frantically as Jared ripped him up from his seat, gripping his head. “Answer me. Now!”

“Ah for fuck sakes would you let go?” Jensen had exclaimed while struggling out of Jared’s hold. He found himself being slammed onto the couch, with Jared’s hard muscled body covering him, pressing him down into the cushioned seat.

He had sensed the impending tension in Jared’s body and searched his mind to calm the crime lord down. Feeling like trapped prey, he continued to squeeze out of Jared’s embrace. 

Jensen had frozen in his struggles with Jared’s next, unexpected question. The powerful man asked, “Were you hurt? Did I fail to protect my most beloved possession?” 

Jensen had known he should take offense to Jared’s words but he could hear the underlying concern and hurt. He instinctually wanted to smooth away any pain that Jared was feeling. He rushed to answer, “It would take more than those two fucking dimwits to hurt me. I beat their asses and locked them in the trunk of a police cruiser. Those fuckers are probably in a cell by now.” 

He had been unconsciously massaging his fingers on Jared’s back giving him the comfort to demonstrate he was safe and unharmed. He was also inadvertently hugging the big man closer to his body. “Why would they be arrested?” Jared had asked as he began nipping at Jensen’s ear moving down to lick and suck at Jensen’s neck, driving shivers of desire down Jensen’s spine. 

“Because they shot and killed the cop.” Jensen mumbled, becoming inflamed with pleasure.

Jensen had been ripped out of his hazy, warm state by Jared’s sudden movement. The crime lord leaned upward and away from Jensen’s body. He gripped Jensen’s neck and tilted his face to stare at the mesmerizing yet infuriating man below him. He had growled out, “Are you fucking telling me that you almost got yourself killed?!” 

Damn, I totally walked into that one, Jensen had thought regretfully to himself while staring up at the handsome man that was practically radiating menace. He knew that for the next several hours Jared would lay a brutal claim on his body, retaking it again and again until he was satisfied that all could see was his ownership of his beloved possession. He told himself the shiver of anticipation was of trepidation and not of excitement for Jared’s possessive and demanding touch but he wasn’t very convincing.

Jensen was momentarily jerked out of his memories when Chris began waving his hands in front of his face.

“Stop that you ass.” Jensen grumbled to his friend as he took another snip of his coffee, his cheeks still blushing scarlet from the arousing memories. 

“Oh man, please don’t tell me you were having perverted thoughts of Padalecki? Ah, crap you so were! Look how red your face is!” Chris gleefully teased his friend. Jensen glared at his Chris, blushing a deeper shade of crimson. 

“Shut the fuck up or I’ll call Chad over here.” Jensen warned and chuckled at the expression of horror on his friend’s face. 

“Geez, can’t you take a joke? Anyway, it’s a good thing you have a body guard considering the mob war.” 

Jensen shot Chris a puzzled look. He asked, “What mob war you talking about?” 

“Don’t you read the newspapers? Padalecki made a move on the Boston territories that Tommy Welling holds. Its surprising since Welling is one of Padalecki’s supposed allies but he is on the Shit List now.” Chris said offhandedly. He glanced over at Jensen and noticed all the color had drained from his face. 

“There’s an ongoing turf war now?” Jensen shakily asked. 

“I wouldn’t call it ongoing since its pretty much over. All of Welling’s main headquarters were bombed this morning. His known associates are either missing or dead. They can’t find Welling’s body either. They think it may be in one of the warehouses that were bombed. They’ll know for certain in a few days when they perform DNA analysis on the remains.” 

“Jesus Christ.” Jensen whispered. He could feel his stomach tying into knots. Dread began to form as he remembered his words to Jared about Welling coming after him. I caused this, Jensen remorsefully thought. 

“Yeah, this is what it’s going to be like with Padalecki. He’s a very scary guy who lives in a very dark and violent world. Just take care of yourself, son. You know I will always have your back.” 

“I know, Kane.” Jensen muttered, lost in guilt, fear, and sorrow. He didn’t notice Chris’s worried glances but Chad’s sharp clear blue eyes observed his expression. 

+++++++

“You know that Jared cares a great deal for you, right, Jensen?” Chad shyly asked Jensen, still refusing to meet his eyes. Chad was driving him back from his last graduate class to the penthouse. 

Jensen sighed and looked out at the passing scenery. He replied, “I don’t know about that, Chad. I know he likes to fuck me.”

“You are more than that to him. He can fuck anyone. But he chose you. And that is more than he ever did with all his other fuck toys. I know you blame yourself over Welling’s death. But you have to remember that Welling was going to fuck you up badly. I know that sick fuck. He was going to torture you for days and send you back to Jared in pieces because he knew that it would drive Jared insane.” 

Jensen looked sharply at Chad. It was the longest statement that the blonde had ever said to him. He could see the flush of red on the quiet man’s cheeks.

“It’s still my fault. Jared is retaliating because of me.” Jensen whispered. He knew he would be haunted by the deaths of the men he had never met.

“Bullshit. Jared is retaliating because they disrespected him. They disobeyed his direct orders. Now they are paying the consequences for their poor judgment. He is our Bratva. His word is law. Those that forget will pay the price. Jared wouldn’t want you distressed. He’s going to be upset that you are distraught. Just let it go, Jensen. For both of your sakes.” Chad advised as he pulled the car into the hotel parking lot. 

Is this going to be the norm? Some guy has a hard on for me and the next day he’s dead, thought Jensen as he opened his door to get out of the silver BMW. His mind was in turmoil, it was a violent world he had become embroiled in. He could also sense the coming chaos of being in the orbit of the powerfully possessive man. 

+++++++

Despite several frightening incidents in the beginning, Jensen had soon begun to integrate into Jared’s life style. He remembered his conversation about resuming his graduate program. 

“So you have no problems about me going back to school?” Jensen had asked in surprise as he was riding Jared’s cock, thrusting his body down onto Jared’s massive length. 

“Is this what sparked this afternoon romp in the sack? Trying to butter me so that I let you go back to school?” Jared had asked, grinning in amusement, his hands gripping Jensen’s ass lifting him up and down on his fat cock while his hips increased his pounding pace into Jensen tight warm hole. Jensen had moaned in ecstasy, and before long he had spilled ropes of come between their sweating grinding bodies. Jared had growled, he had lifted Jensen off his lap and thrown him playfully onto his back. He had pushed Jensen’s spread legs to his chest, thrusting in harder and faster, hitting Jensen’s prostate constantly at a different, sharper angle. 

Jensen had moaned in pleasure as his spent cock began to harden once more. He whimpered at the extra sensitive head as it stiffened and rubbed against Jared’s muscled abs. He stared up at Jared’s handsome face, flushed dark with lust and desire. He came suddenly, almost dry but with dribbles of fluid between their bodies when he saw the tender expression in Jared’s eyes as they gazed down at him. Jared had smiled and crushed his lips in a claiming kiss, frantically thrusting into Jensen. Jared had climaxed then, spilling himself into Jensen’s sloppy wet, warm hole. 

“I know you better than you know yourself, Sweetheart. I will never make you give up on something you work so hard for. I want you to be happy with me. When you are happy, then we are happy.” Jared had murmured into Jensen’s ear, licking at the shell. 

“Fuck, you should have told me sooner. Now my ass is fucking sore for nothing.” Jensen had grumbled half-heartedly as he closed his eyes. He drifted to sleep with the sound of Jared’s amused laughter in his ear. Unbeknown to him, he slipped into his dreams with a happy smile on his beautiful face, under the watchful gaze of the powerful crime lord. 

+++++++

Before Jared, Jensen’s mornings had come crashing into his life, were frantic and all consuming, with last minute activities. He usually did not have breakfast due to time constraints. When it was time for lunch, he would be in the school library catching up on last minute studying that had been put off for the financial lure of cage fighting. As a result, he generally found he completely bypassed his lunch as well. He had frequently forgotten to eat. 

Living with Jared was completely opposite. After morning sex, Jared would make breakfast for Jensen before he left the penthouse. He knew that Jensen was not a morning person and didn’t insist that he get up with Jared or even when he left for work. However, he left strict instructions with either Chad or the servants to make sure that Jensen ate his breakfast before he left the penthouse. Jensen was not allowed to leave the suite without consuming at least half his meal. 

When Jensen had first found out about the decree, he had raged and refused to eat his breakfast. However, he had relented once he saw the sadness in Chad’s face and the terrified expression of the maid. He sat down at the kitchen table and began to eat his meal. He had rolled his eyes at the happy smile that broke across Chad’s face. 

“Jared said that you don’t eat enough because you’re always to busy taking care of everyone and then you forget to eat. He says that I’m in charge of your food. Don’t worry, Jensen. I’ll make sure you remember to eat!” Chad had declared to Jensen on their way out of the penthouse. Oh brother, I’m going to fucking kill Jared when I get my hands on him, Jensen thought sourly. 

True to his vow, Chad reminded Jensen to eat his lunch every day, even if it meant disrupting Jensen in the middle of class or a group study session. Chad would cause a scene until Jensen relented and quickly ate a sandwich or any piece of food to satisfy Chad. The only time that Chad did not bother to check up on his eating habits was when he was with Jared. 

Before the accident, Jensen loved family dinners at his house. His mother would cook a big meal and the family would gather at the table to eat and talk about their day. After the accident, they no longer had family dinners. His mother was usually in her room with her nurse and his sister was either out with her friends or at the library studying. She was rarely home after the accident. Jensen didn’t know how to cook. Mostly he had spent his nights eating take-outs or ready meals and preparing for a fight. 

Dinner in Jared’s household reminded Jensen of the Ackles family dinners. Some days Jared would have elaborate meals prepared and include Chad. They would sit around the dinner table discussing the day with a massive amount of food between them. Other times, Jared would make smaller more intimate meals that only included the two of them. The end of the meal usually concluded with Jensen on his back at the dinner table with Jared fucking into him. Being with Jared made him realize how lonely he had been. Jared filled the quiet lonely spaces that Jensen had never acknowledged. 

+++++++

Jensen didn’t have many insecurities. Of the few he had, the biggest was the scars on his body. When he had been with Danneel, she had refused to acknowledge the bands of damaged and raised skin littered across his body. She had refused to touch any of it. As a result, Jensen had felt inadequate and unattractive. 

When Jared had first pulled him onto his hands and knees, Jensen had turned his face away from Jared, expecting the crime lord to only fuck him and avoid his scarred back. Instead Jared had spent hours kissing, licking and caressing his marked back with is hands, lips and tongue. 

Afterwards when they had laid in each other arms, Jared had tenderly tilted Jensen face in his hand and stared deeply into his green and vulnerable eyes. He said, “You are beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful. These scars are a mark of strength that tells me that you are strong enough to belong to me. You are my beloved.” 

When he had been with Danneel, he always felt that he was not enough for her. Her cheating confirmed his worst fears. When he was in Jared’s arms, he felt worthy and safe. He knew nothing could happen to him with Jared wrapped around him. 

+++++++

Jensen stretched and yawned as he slowly awoke. His body was satisfied and sore from the previous night’s passion. Jared had been insatiable, pushing at Jensen’s limits, making him moan and scream in pleasure mixed with pain as he came time after time till he was dry and fucked out His cock was aching and bruised from the amount of attention that Jared had given it. 

Jensen could feel the dark green silk sheets against his naked body and somehow he knew he was being watched. He smiled without opening his eyes thinking the unknown presence was Jared. He knew that Jared enjoyed watching him sleep and wondered if he should start to jerk himself off, to drive Jared insane with lust. 

That was before he heard the voice. Every seductive thought flew out of his mind when he heard a female voice say, “They warned me how beautiful and tempting you are and I didn’t believe them. Guess I am a fool after all.”

Jensen snapped his eyes open, tugging the silk sheets to cover his naked body. He stared into the pretty face of young brunette woman who was tastefully dressed in a designer pantsuit. Her brown eyes stared at the colorful hickeys that decorated Jensen’s pale neck. 

“Who are you? And why are you in my bedroom?” Jensen said to her. His questions seem to startle her.

“Your bedroom? I thought this was Jared’s bedroom. I should be asking you why the hell you are here.” The young woman replied as she moved from her spot by the bed and began walking around the room. Her eyes flicked to small personal items and decorations that were not there previously. It was obvious that Jensen had been staying in this room with Jared.

Jensen could sense that she was nervous and he thought that she seemed angry. Her hands were curling into fists by her side and she was schooling her features carefully. Jensen tilted his head to the side, studying the pretty woman in front of him. He decided not to say anything else, waiting to see if she was willing to disclose more information. 

She turned to him with a fixed smile on her face, “How rude of me. I know your name but you don’t know mine. Well it’s Genevieve Cortese. It appears you have been fucking my fiancé, Jared in our bed.” 

+++++++


	5. Chapter 5

Shock vibrated throughout Jensen’s body at Genevieve’s words. He sat naked, crunching silk sheets between his fingers, staring at her in shock. She continued to stand there, almost defiantly, hoping for him to argue or protest against her statement. His green eyes swept across her petite body, noticing how similar in looks and build she was to Sandra. 

Finally, after several tense minutes with no words uttered between the two combatants in the room, Jensen said, “Could you please leave the room? I would like to get dressed.” 

Genevieve was surprised by Jensen’s lack of reaction. She was hoping for him to scream or rant but instead he stared coldly, not giving her any indication of what he was thinking or feeling. She saw pale, scarred yet beautiful skin with an equally stunning face calmly looking back at her. It was the emerald green eyes that made her tremble with fear. She turned and left the room, fleeing from the glimpse of violence she saw in those green depths. 

Jensen remained seated in the bed. His heart pounded with the pain of betrayal. Only few minutes ago, he had never felt such peace and contentment. Now, his insides twisted in agony. He was grieving. Grieving for the loss of what he shared with Jared. He knew that he could never remain in any form of relationship with the crime lord after finding out about the engagement. 

He closed his eyes, refusing to acknowledge the tears that slipped past his eyelids and rolled down his cheeks. He felt worthless and stupid. He was most angry with himself, for believing once again, that someone like Jared would want to be with him. 

Didn’t I learn my lesson the first time with Danneel? No one will want someone like me, fucking idiot. How many times do I have to do this before I realize that I will never be first choice? I will never be good enough, Jensen thought despondently. 

Demons of Jensen’s tortured past twisted in his mind as he sat naked and vulnerable, shivering in the sudden cold air, haunted by memories. 

+++++++

After taking several minutes longer than necessary, Jensen dressed and soundlessly left the bedroom. He planned to avoid Genevieve and to slip out of the front door, determined to leave Jared once and for all. However, he heard Jared’s deep, sexy voice, and like a man possessed, he found himself drawn to the living room. He stood silently by the open doorway and watched the scene unfold in front of him. 

He saw a looming and wrathful Jared staring down at Genevieve. She looked small and fragile standing next to his towering rage. “What fuck are you doing here, Genevieve? You better have a damn good reason.” 

Jensen witnessed the tears dripping from Genevieve’s hurt, brown eyes, “I should be asking you why you have that man in our bed! We are engaged and about to get married! How could you do this to me?”

He saw Jared shrug his shoulders. He replied crudely, “Where I stick my dick is no concern of yours. Be glad that I sometimes use your cunt when I’m bored. You know that I am marrying you for the territories your family will provide for my business. Do not mistake this for more.”

Genevieve began openly sobbing. “I know you don’t feel the same way as I do but you promised my father you would respect me and this is not respect!”

Jared laughed cruelly at Genevieve’s naïve words. “I never promised your father my fidelity to you. He knows better than that. He barely keeps his own hands away from those illegal maids he imports from Mexico. No, my dear fiancée, I only promised that I would never openly parade my sexual conquests. I am fully prepared to maintain the illusion that I am devoted you.” 

“Do you not care for me at all?” Genevieve asked her shoulders still shaking in her misery. Jensen turned his face away from the open devastation on her face. 

“Of course I do. I wouldn’t be marrying you if I thought you were not worthy of bearing my children or my name.” With those words, Jensen felt a stab of ripping pain in his heart. Worthless, echoed in his mind. He turned away from the living room, intending to leave. He stopped when he heard Genevieve’s plea.

“I know you will have others in your bed, and I am willing to accept that because I don’t want to lose you. I have never asked you for anything. But this is my first and last request; send him away, anyone but him. Please, Jared.”

Jensen left noiselessly. He was willing to admit that he didn’t want to hear Jared promising Jensen’s dismissal from his bed and his life. Jensen wanted to depart with some dignity intact. He slipped through the front door, walked down the corridor to the elevator and descended to the bright, luxurious hotel lobby with just the clothes on his back and the silver chain necklace around his neck as his worldly belongings. He didn’t want to bring anything that was associated with Jared with him. It was a painful reminder of how he was never going to be enough for anybody to love. 

+++++++

After creeping away from Jared’s penthouse, Jensen wandered aimlessly, for hours. He found himself walking down the familiar paths of the neighborhood he had known all his life, remembering the milestones he had passed here, as he was growing up. Soon after, he slipped into the back door of his family home. When he entered the house, he could feel the weight of his heavy mood and all the darkness that he was carrying on his shoulders drop away. He felt safe in the familiar, shadow filled house. He stumbled his way to his old bedroom, besieged by exhaustion. As he collapsed into the comforting safety of his own bed, he tried not think about Jared. Yet his last waking thought was on the crime lord as he drifted to sleep. 

“You better have a damn good reason why you were not in my bed where you belong, Jensen.” 

“Huh?” Jensen uttered as he was brutally yanked from his slumber with the heat of a large body on the bed next to him and strong arms that wrapped his body tightly. Momentarily, the realization that it was just Jared had him relaxing into the hold but then the sharp pain of betrayal rocked him as a rush of painful memories assaulted his mind. He jerked from Jared’s powerful arms; throwing himself from the bed in one swift move. He stood, glaring down at the enraged crime lord. 

“You do not get to fucking touch me anymore you cheating asshole!” Jensen coldly informed him. His fingers clenched into fists as he unconsciously readied himself for a physical confrontation.

“Is that why you scurried away into the night? Because of some pussy I was fucking? Regardless of where I stick my dick, you will always belong to me.”

“Fuck you! I don’t belong to anyone, especially not to a cheating bastard. Get the hell out of my house.” Jensen flushed livid red at Jared’s bold assumption. 

“It seems you have a few things wrong there, Sweetheart. I will be the one fucking you, and this is my house since I bought the mortgage out on it. Now, get your sweet ass back into this bed.” Jared said, and his eyes darkened to stormy, furious, blue-green shade. 

“You fucking bastard. It wasn’t enough that you exile my family, you had to take my home too?! I’d rather sleep on the streets than ever share your bed again. I am not an adulterer and I will not forgive you for making me into one,” Jensen vowed. He slowly backed away from the irate crime lord who was still lying on the bed. 

Jared leaped from the bed with intent; he stalked over to where Jensen stood, towering over him but Jensen had had enough, he wasn’t in the mood to be intimidated by Jared’s authority. He stared back at him with a clear challenge. 

Jared ignored Jensen’s glare. “I will never let anyone touch you. You belong to me. Genevieve is a means to an end. Her cooperation is business related. Come. We are going home now.” Jared ordered Jensen.

“No! Get away from me! I told you that I am not going anywhere with you anymore! I don’t care if its business related or not. You are still engaged and I refuse to be your bit on the side.”

“Do you think you have a choice here, Sweetheart?”

“If this has to end in blood then so be it. I will never go willingly while you are promised to another.” Jensen spoke quietly, his chin raised proudly. He flinched from Jared’s touch when the sexy man gently moved to caress his face. 

“Then so be it. Remember that you asked for it to end in blood.” Jared warned. Jensen nodded; he readied himself but was shocked to see Jared turn away and stroll out of the bedroom. He heard the front door shut a few minutes later. He stood in confusion, not understanding what had just happened. He had been expecting Jared to forcibly remove him from his home but instead the powerful man left without a backward glance. 

He tried to ignore the feelings of sadness, loss, and betrayal that gathered to consume him as he shuffled to his bed. He wrapped the worn cotton sheets around his body; pressing the thin cheap material close to his nose. Jared’s masculine scent still clung to the fabric. With Jared’s smell wrapping around his senses, the beautiful, wounded man slowly drifted into a slumber where he dreamed of a happier tomorrow. 

+++++++

Knock, knock, knock

“Jensen, open the door! It’s very cold out here! Jensen!”

Knock, knock, knock 

“Oh for heaven’s sake, would you go away, Chad!” Jensen rebuked the blond as he wrenched the front door open. He was surprised to see bags of food in Chad’s arms. The smiling blond brushed past him; completely ignoring the fact that Jensen hadn’t invited him in. He made his way to the kitchen with a curious yet hungry Jensen trailing after him. 

“I brought over food from Jared’s penthouse that was prepared especially for you. I knew you wouldn’t have any food here or that you would completely forget to eat if I didn’t bring any over for you.” 

“You know before I met you, I knew how to feed myself, Chad.” Jensen grumbled but he did not reject the plate of freshly made pancakes that Chad proffered. 

Jensen didn’t want to admit that he needed the company. After Jared had left, Jensen had a restless night; nightmares had plagued his unconsciousness. He woke up feeling angry, betrayed, and abandoned. He knew what he was feeling was illogical since he barely knew Jared and he had forced the big man’s choice to go, but he felt the loss deeply in his soul. Chad, despite his shy, quiet manner, still brought distraction from Jensen’s own depressed musings. 

As if sensing Jensen’s sad mood, Chad spoke, “You know as soon as he started fucking you, he didn’t fuck anyone else. You were his obsession. I never saw him become so possessive of anyone before. If anyone made a comment about your looks, they were lucky if all they received was a broken bone.”

“Chad, I really don’t want to discuss Jared with you.” Jensen said, as he looked away from Chad and turned his eyes to the kitchen window. His eyes grew cloudy, remembering early mornings with Jared. 

“Why not? I know him best. People always think he’s a monster. And he is. So am I. But when he’s with you, he becomes more. You make him more human and you make me more human too.” Chad blushed and ducked his head, avoiding Jensen’s eyes. 

“Don’t call yourself a monster. And Jared is many things, he’s a no good, lying cheating bastard but he’s not a monster.”

“That’s why he needs you. You always see the good in people even when they do you wrong. You are beautiful inside and outside.”

Jensen blushed. He hated it when people remarked on his looks. He knew that he was attractive but never considered himself particularly handsome. After the accident he became even more self-conscious. He still had a difficult time touching the scars that crisscrossed his back and shoulders. 

“Now you are delusional. Eat your breakfast before I kick you out.” Jensen warned Chad, his face flushing hot with Chad’s gentle smile. The two blushing, red-faced boys both ducked their heads and quickly finished off their early breakfast meal. 

+++++++

“He’s with Genevieve because of her family’s connections. She is only a means to an end. She is no threat to you.” Chad said in the quiet room. 

Jensen inwardly groaned. After breakfast, Jensen had headed to the dining room to catch up on his neglected studies. For the past few hours his mind was lost in the world of Physical Therapy. However, he had been expecting Chad to break his silence and talk about Jared. He finally did after several hours of watching Jensen studying. 

“I have never seen him laugh or smile as much as he does when he is with you. You give him peace, while everything else in his life is chaos and brutality. Our world is very dangerous and oftentimes deadly. Enemies hide in every corner. Jared was born with the intellect, ambitions, and skills to be Bratva in our world but he doesn’t have to be that with you. He can just be Jared with you. He needs you as much as you need him, my friend.” 

“Chad, man just let it go. I told him and I’m telling you now that I cannot be with someone who is cheating. When I’m with someone, I give everything and I expect the same. I don’t share. That is the end of it.”

The blond looked steadily at Jensen, “My number one loyalty has always been to Jared. I have known him for many years. He was my first true friend. He stood by me when those that claimed to be my family and close friends all abandoned me. I know him well, and I will tell you this: he will never let you go. He will kill anyone that touches you. He will rip apart those that dare lift one hand to help you. If you truly want to be free from him, you have to go deep under cover, so deep that you cut off everyone you know from your life. You must run and never look back. Can you do that Jensen? Abandon everyone you love to be free from him?”

Chad watched the conflicting expressions on Jensen’s face. He gently asked, “Can you even bear the pain that you will cause him when you run?” 

“FUCK!” Jensen yelled out as his emotions twisted and coiled. He felt a brief moment of happiness knowing that Jared had remained faithful to him but the happiness was quickly replaced with shame and guilt of taking Jared away from Genevieve. Betrayal and possessive anger tightened in his gut thinking about the nights Jared must have shared with the pretty petite girl, in their bed. Maybe he was technically the interloper in their relationship but he still seethed at the numerous nights she and countless unknown others had obviously shared with Jared. 

“You are too honorable to be in our world. You are a light in the darkness that surrounds him. For that alone I want you to be with him. Forgive me.”

“Chad, you are killing me here. I don’t need to forgive you because you didn’t do anything wrong. Man, can we not talk about this shit anymore? This is between Jared and myself. Just stay out of it.” Jensen said. A slow throbbing headache was forming in the back of his head. He pushed away from the old wooden table and moved to the kitchen to grab a drink of water. He needed to clear his head, away from Chad’s presence. He knew the shy man meant well with his advice, but he didn’t want to think about Jared or his current relationship with the crime lord. 

Draining the glass of water, Jensen looked from the kitchen window into the quiet dark night. He let Chad’s words wash through him, pondering if he could completely walk about from his family. Could he stand the idea of never setting eyes on the tall dangerous man again? 

“God damn you, Jared Padalecki! Why the fuck did you do this to me?” Jensen cursed out loud. 

“I’m glad I am always in your thoughts even if you are cursing me, Beautiful.” 

The sound of the sexy deep voice had Jensen spinning around to face Jared who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He feasted his hungry eyes on the powerful man, noting the form fitting tailored gray suit that he wore. Even though it had been less than a day since Jensen saw him, his cock still hardened in arousal, his hole ached to be filled. Despite his body’s wanton desires for Jared’s powerful body, Jensen remained motionless against the sink, tracking Jared’s movement as the sexy man ambled closer to his precious possession. 

“But since you are always in my thoughts I guess it’s a fair exchange.” The crime lord mused has he stopped inches in front of Jared, moving his hand to caress the cage fighter’s face. It was a brief touch. Jensen turned his face away in rejection.

Anger tightened Jared’s expression at the refusal. He did not move to pet Jensen again. Instead he leaned forward, pressing his hands against the sink, purposely cornering Jensen with his body and arms without a single touch. Jensen found himself trapped yet he was unwilling to break free from this confinement. His heart raced with adrenaline and desire for his captor. 

“Pussies and asses mean nothing to me. Monogamy is not something I ever cared for or wanted in my life. Expanding, controlling and maintaining my territories have always been my priority. You are my territory. In order for me to maintain the current status, which is you, in my bed, willingly, I must forsake all others. You will bend over anywhere and anytime and spread it when I order in exchange for my fidelity. Is that not correct, Beautiful?” 

Anger flashed green fire in Jensen’s eyes. He said, “What fucking game are you playing, asshole? Get out of my house. I don’t want you here.”

“Let’s stop with your self-deception Jensen, before I lose my patience. Answer the question. I get unlimited access to your ass for my faithfulness. Yes or no?” Jared growled out the question his blue green eyes stared into vibrant green eyes of Jensen, never breaking eye contact with the fuming beauty.

Jensen flushed red with embarrassment as he forced out the answer through gritted teeth. He didn’t know what type of game Jared was playing with him but he knew what he wanted. He answered honestly, “Yes.” 

He watched a satisfied smile break across Jared’s handsome face.

“You better remember that when I keep fucking your pretty ass. I don’t want to hear how you have a midterm to that you need to study for.” Jared looked down at his captive, moving his right hand from the sink to caress Jensen’s face. This time Jensen didn’t reject his touch. He was ensnared in the powerful man’s spell. Jared continued, “I broke the contract with the Cortese family. Now you have all of me, and I want my payment now.” Jared crushed his lips onto Jensen, sweeping the man into his embrace. He grabbed Jensen’s ass, lifting him onto the edge of the sink and grinding Jensen’s lean body against his muscled bulk. 

Jensen ripped his lips from Jared, breathing heavily, trying to understand exactly what had transpired. Jared continued to nuzzle Jensen’s neck, still rubbing and holding Jensen’s body against his own. Jensen gave an involuntary shudder as he instinctively wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist. 

“Wait a minute! If you break your engagement, what happens to your expansion plans to the Cortese territories? I bring you no territories, power, or worth.” Jensen muttered, looking away from Jared in shame. He had never vocalized his concerns before with Jared. The powerful man stilled for a moment letting Jensen’s ass rest on the cold sink. He moved his hands and tenderly gripped the cage fighter’s face, forcing Jensen to look up into his eyes.

“You are my most precious possession. You matter to me more than any territories from a deal. There are alternative methods to gaining the Cortese territories that I have yet to explore and will now. Do not worry about it. I will continue to expand my empire with you by my side. Forever, Jensen. Remember that you pledge yourself to me this night. Now stop distracting me. I intend to collect my payment, starting now.” And with those words, Jared bent down to kiss Jensen. The beautiful cage fighter leaned upward to meet the crime lord’s lips halfway, submitting to all his danger and his allure. Jensen could feel his heart pounding in joy and happiness while his body burned for Jared’s talented and addictive touch. 

+++++++

“Where are we going Jensen? I don’t like you to be exposed to the cold air too long. You might get sick.” 

“Chad, you really have to watch those mother hen tendencies. Beside we are almost there. It’s just five more short blocks. I want to pick up a gift for Jared.” Jensen told the blond as they walked down the main Chicago streets.

He knew that Jared enjoyed collecting classic revolvers. One of his favorite gun makers was Samuel Colt. Jensen had gotten in contact with a local gun store owner who had recently acquired a Samuel Colt revolver. It was an 1861 model that Jared did not have in his collection and Jensen wanted it for Jared as a surprise present. 

When Jensen had been with Danneel, he would surprise her with small presents, to let her know how important she was to him and how often he thought of her throughout his day. He couldn’t compare his relationship with Jared to the one he had with Danneel. Jared made him feel things that he had never felt before and sometimes wished that he never did. Jared could tie his emotions up for hours but he had never felt as peaceful or as safe as he did when he was in Jared’s arms. Jensen was still too uncertain and confused to verbally express all of his feelings to Jared. He hoped that this carefully considered gift would let the crime lord know how essential he had become in Jensen’s life. 

Before long, they entered the gun store. Jensen called out, “Mr. Beaver are you here? It’s Jensen Ackles. We spoke over the phone regarding the Samuel Colt revolver. Are you here?”

Suddenly, men with guns burst through the room. “Behind me, Jensen!” Chad ordered as he grabbed Jensen and threw him against the wall. He blocked Jensen’s body with his own, drawing guns in both hands directing them between the five men that crowded into the store. 

“FBI. Put down the guns Murray or we will start shooting. There is no guarantee that we won’t hit the pretty boy you are guarding. Then what will Padalecki say about his damaged property?” sneered one of the federal agents. 

Chad remained silent still training his guns on the federal agents. He was calculating the several different scenarios of getting Jensen out in one piece even if it meant his death. The odds were against them and the federal agents knew it. He still refused to surrender.

“Chad, drop your weapons. Listen to me man. We haven’t done anything wrong. They can’t keep us.” Jensen muttered to him. Although Chad appeared to relax, Jensen could sense the tension the blond was holding in. 

Chad reluctantly lowered his guns. “Don’t say anything until your lawyer arrives. Remember that, Jensen.” As Chad stood down, the federal agents quickly moved to handcuff the bodyguard and drag him out of the room. 

“Wait a minute, you can’t arrest him! He hasn’t done anything wrong!” Jensen cried out as he moved to follow Chad out of the room. 

The agents patted him down efficiently, “Jensen wait. Murray is being arrested on the charge of having a concealed weapon. Since you are not armed, you will not be arrested. If you insist on following him and making a scene, we will arrest you with obstruction of justice.” 

Jensen stared at the dark haired man with the clear blue eyes, “Then if I’m not arrested that means you can’t hold me and I’m free to leave.” 

“Mr. Ackles, I wouldn’t leave just yet if I were you. My name is Timothy Olyphant and this here is my partner, special agent Misha Collins. For some strange reason my partner thinks you are just an innocent victim here. I think otherwise. But if you want to prove me wrong, I suggest you sit your pretty ass down and let all three of us have a conversation regarding your current beau, a Mister Jared Padalecki.” 

Jensen turned and stared at Timothy Olyphant. The tall brown haired, brown eyed man was wearing a white Stetson hat. 

Jensen found himself uttering, “What’s up with the hat?”

Misha, the blue eyed Fed laughed, “Please ignore Olyphant. As you can see he fancies himself a cowboy back in the old west. However ridiculous he looks, he is right, we really need to talk to you about Padalecki. I don’t think you truly understand how dangerous he is to you and to your family. You need to get away from him as soon as possible.”

“Listen, I am not going to discuss Jared with you.”

“Then don’t. Just please listen. Several weeks ago there were bombings in the Boston territories that were reportedly run by Tommy Welling. Welling’s body was recently recovered. His bones were torched and forensic evidence suggests that he was brutally tortured before he died. There are several drilled holes in his chest cavity. His hands and feet were sliced off. His skull shows signs of severe trauma, indicating a violent beating. We believe that Welling was personally tortured by Padalecki. This is the type of man that you are sharing your bed with. So far we have no evidence to back up this claim but we are confident we will. For close to a year Padalecki was engaged to Genevieve Cortese. He was forging an alliance with the Corteses. The Cortese family is a prominent crime family that has several coveted territories in the West. They reside within the Las Vegas boundaries and there are many who would have us believe they make their fortunes with the help of the seedier, more criminal activities associated with gambling. They have powerful influence with the various cartel families in the West. The East and the West syndicate crime networks have always been divided. Before Padalecki, the East and the West operated in similar fashion; they were run by prominent families. However, Padalecki consolidated the Eastern territories into one centralized power under the Bratva. His engagement to Genevieve was thought to be an ambitious move to further expand his powerbase into the West. However, two weeks ago, he broke off the engagement, as you must know.

Multiple bouquets of specially colored green dye roses were sent to every Cortese property. They all contained incendiary devices, which detonated at noon sharp. He wiped out any potential Cortese retaliation and sent out a message to the Western cartels. In one fell swoop, he has removed his future in-laws and laid claim to their territories.” 

Misha watched as all color drained from the beautiful young man’s face. He knew that this was his only chance to talk to Jensen before Padalecki increased security on the gorgeous man. “I know your history. You got into cage fighting to help your family. It’s very brave of you to do this. Not a lot of people in your situation would have done what you did for your family. But I have to ask you to be brave again for them. If you help us with Padalecki, then we can get you and your family out and away from him. Help us and you and your family can finally be free from Padalecki.” 

+++++++


	6. Chapter 6

“Do you know what you are doing, Jensen? Are you even listening to me?” 

“What?” Jensen asked turning his jade green eyes back to Mark Sheppard. The attorney sighed. He could tell that something was distracting the young man. He couldn’t help but admire the view as the sun gently pooled around the preoccupied cage fighter They sat in the plush surroundings of the Penthouse leaning their elbows on the dining room table and the sunlight shone through the glass balcony doors, illuminating Jensen in a halo of golden light. 

“Whatever is in on your pretty mind, I need you to put it aside for now. What we are about to discuss is very important. It concerns your future.”

“Why is everyone so concerned with my future all of a sudden?” Jensen muttered. 

“Jared probably told you that you will both be leaving for California in a few days. He has some business that he needs to attend to and he wants you to come along so that you can visit your sister at UCLA.”

“More like he just wants someone to warm his bed.” Jensen grumbled. 

“I’m going to pretend that I didn’t hear that or else I will lose all the respect I have for you,” Sheppard sharply rebuked. Jensen raised his eyebrow at the attorney’s belligerent tone. 

“If Jared wanted a piece of ass, he could get some in LA. Instead he has decided to bring you along. He has never brought any lovers to any of his business events if they weren’t also direct associates. For him to bring you is an honor and statement of what you are to him. It seems that I need to explain the gravity of the situation to you. Jared just went to war with several cartels for you. He staked his name, respect, and power, all to secure your safety. Did you think the Cortese family was going to let you live after what you did? They were going to use every resource they had to eliminate you. Jared preempted their attack. 

For the past few weeks, a turf war was waged in your name. Jared crushed all former supporters that Cortese had. He could have avoided all of this bloodshed with marriage to the girl but instead he chose this violent alternative. As of noon yesterday, the carnage has ceased. Jared has successfully established his dominance and powerbase in California.”

Jensen paled at the mention of the turf war. He remembered Jared’s warning of how things would end in blood and he felt a heavy burden of guilt on his shoulders. He lowered his head forward, willing the tears to not slip pass his eyelids. He knew the men that died had led violent lives but he still mourned their passing. He felt responsible for the violence sparked because he refused to share Jared with another. He hadn’t realized that his actions with Jared would cause such widespread and brutal repercussions. 

Sheppard ignored the devastated look on Jensen’s face. The attorney continued, “There will be a congregation held in his honor. He will be recognized as a prominent power among the Western crime families. You will be there by his side. This will most likely cause several negative reactions but Jared wants you present. There are certain rules and behavior that you will be expected to follow at this function or there will be consequences. You will not directly engage in any conversation and will ignore and avoid all propositions directed to you. You should be seen but not heard. Trust no one for you are entering an exquisitely poisonous snake pit. Most importantly, watch Jared’s back. You are his only weakness.”  
The lawyer stared at the Jensen. He noted the pain and sorrow and marveled how decent and innocent Jensen still was, despite living in such a dark world with the crime lord. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t go. I don’t want to say anything that may potentially hurt or embarrass Jared.” 

“No, my dear boy you have that in reverse. If anyone hurts or embarrasses you, they will die. I highly doubt anything you say will ever embarrass Jared. He loves you.”

“What the hell are you talking about? He doesn’t love me! He thinks I’m his fucking possession. There is no love between us!” Jensen hotly denied, his heart pounding hard at the mention of love. 

“Do you really think he would do all of this if he didn’t love you? He would not risk everything if he didn’t feel something for you. I don’t think he has ever been in love before now. For that reason alone you must be careful. There will be great suffering if anything were to happen to you.” 

“Ah geez, Sheppard. I never knew you were such a romantic.” Jensen sneered, still unwilling to believe the lawyer’s words. 

“Heed my advice young man. If you are smart you will do as I instruct, but if you are stubborn like I am afraid you are then you should try not to get into too much trouble. I really don’t want a raving, mad crime lord shouting in my face like last time.” 

Jensen flushed red at Sheppard’s words. He remembered how angry Jared was when Jensen came home to the penthouse after the FBI had released him from the gun shop. His lover was livid with the idea that someone had dared touch Jensen. Jensen had to convince the crime lord that no one had laid a hand on him. The cage fighter’s words did not seem to placate Jared. Instead he became insatiable with a possessive hunger. Jared had continued to stake his claim on Jensen’s body deep into the night and through to the early hours of morning. Jensen had spent the rest of the day sleeping to rest his exhausted and pleasure worn body. 

“Remember the basic rules of physics. For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. Watch your actions at this conference for they may lead to consequences that you might not like,” Sheppard warned Jensen before he left the cage fighter sitting in warm sunlight, in the plush room. 

+++++++

“Jensen, where the hell have you been, son? I haven’t heard from you in weeks!” Chris yelled into the phone. 

After the attorney had left, Jensen felt restless the entire day. Thoughts and emotions he didn’t want to identify swirled in his mind, leaving him in a confused and aimless state. He needed to hear a familiar voice and realized that he hadn’t talked to Chris for some time. 

“Yeah, sorry about that. Didn’t realize that it has been a while. Guess I miss hearing your annoying voice.” Jensen teased.

“Ackles, quit with the act, I’ve known you too long. How are you holding up?”

Hearing the Texan twang of his friend’s voice finally broke the floodgates of guilt, shame, and self-hatred that Jensen had been carrying inside him for the past few weeks. He answered honestly to his confidante, “I fucked up so bad, Kane. So many people died because of me.” Jensen whispered. Anguished tears were finally released to roll down his face. 

“Are you talking about the mob war in California? You didn’t cause that! If you want to blame someone blame Padalecki. He wanted those territories and he created a blood feud to get it! This was not your fault!”

“Yes, it was. He broke his engagement because I wouldn’t fucking cheat! If he stayed with her none of this would have happened. All those people died because of me. I’m not worth this.”

“Okay, let’s think logically for a moment. Even if you could have put up with him fucking the Cortese bitch, do you think she would have put up with you? She was going to eliminate you! She would have killed your mom, Sarah, and everyone you love to get you out of Padelecki’s life.”

“Don’t call Genevieve a bitch. You don’t know her like that. She was just a sweet girl that was in love with Jared and I broke them up. She was probably better suited for him. She brought him power, money, and connections. I gave him nothing but death and war.”

“That sweet girl had two of Padalecki’s former lovers killed. Before she killed them she had them gang raped, disfigured, and then, after torturing them for days, she put them out of their misery. She was sending out a message to all of her competitors, stay the fuck away from her man. Padalecki knew about her extracurricular activities with his lovers but he didn’t care. He fucked them and discarded them soon after but that all changed when he met you. You became his obsession. What the hell do you think she would have done to you if Padalecki didn’t strike first?”

Jensen paled at the dawning horror. “Jesus Christ. Tell me that you are exaggerating.”

“No I’m not. She was a jealous psycho bitch who was fixated on becoming Padalecki’s wife at all costs. I hate to say this but I’m glad Padalecki took care of the Cortese threat. It would not have ended well for you if he hadn’t. You need to understand that those people you are crying over are nothing but cold-blooded gangsters that terrorize innocent people. These people you are surrounded by are not like us. They play by a completely different set of rules. You need to stop blaming yourself and start thinking about getting out.” Chris said vehemently. 

“Are you telling me to run?”

“I’m telling you not to let the door hit your ass on the way out. Of course I’m telling you to run! They are nothing but ferocious deadly monsters. Do whatever you need to do to get out. Promise me that, Jensen.” Chris pleaded with his friend.

Adrenaline rushed into Jensen’s vein at the implication of what Chris was suggesting to him. He knew how serious his friend was when the Texan began using his first name. “Chris, I can’t promise you anything because I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m not defending Jared but I don’t think he’s as bad as you think he is.”

“Are you smoking crack or something?! Padalecki is the scariest, sickest bastard of them all! You need to get the hell away from him as soon as possible. Do not delude yourself into thinking that he’s taking care of you. Every bad thing that ever happened in your life is because of him. He’s obsessed with you and wants to own you.”

“Chris…. I know what you are saying. But I owe him. He’s taking care of my family.”

“You didn’t fucking ask him to! He’s a master manipulator. He knows that you will always feel grateful for that, its just another tie that he uses to bind you closer to him. He didn’t do it out of the kindness of his heart. He has no heart!”

Although Jensen understood where his friend was coming from, he could feel the slow build up of anger inside of him. He was getting tired of people always assuming the worst of Jared. 

“Look, I know you are not Jared’s fan but I recognize what he has done for me. Yes, he can be controlling, domineering and a fucking bastard at times but he’s been there for me.”

“Are you saying that I haven’t been? I’m always looking out for your best interest, Jensen. And I am telling you, as your oldest and best friend, you need to get the hell away from Padalecki. He’s nothing but corrosion for your life. I know your family gave you a complex. I know you always have to be saving people, but you can’t save him. He’s not redeemable.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? I don’t have a complex! And Jared doesn’t need saving, he doesn’t need redemption. You need to chill out. He’s not that bad. Maybe if you got to know him, instead of listening to all the gossips and rumors.”

“I know him plenty. And I can see how he already has you addicted. You are not even gay but you are still with him! What the hell man? I never once saw you looking for cock and now you’re what? In love with this asshole?”

Jensen felt his heart pounding hard against his chest. Chris was highlighting things that he was not yet willing to face or admit to himself. His intention at the beginning of the conversation was to hear a friendly voice but it had spiralled out control and become an emotional attack. He was not prepared for this confrontation with his best friend. 

“You are right. Before Jared I never looked at another guy, but now that I’m with him, he makes me feel good, like I’m worth something. I feel safe. I have never felt this type of peace in my life. So yeah, there may be things about Jared that I don’t agree with, but there are good things too. Am I willing to put up with the bad stuff to be with him? I don’t know, man. I’m still figuring things out. Just don’t pressure me.”

“Jensen….” But Jensen didn’t want to hear any more arguments from his friend. He cut the conversation short, “Christian, I’ll call you later. It was good speaking to you. I know you’ll always look out for me but I have to figure some things out for myself. Take care, buddy.” Jensen disconnected the call. He found himself staring at the cell phone in his hand and wondering if he still had a friendship left with Chris. 

+++++++

Jensen had finished packing his bags to California. He stood next to the balcony doors, overlooking the city. Even though it was several days since his last conversation with Chris, he was still haunted by his friend’s words. His mind flashed back to the conversation with the federal agents in the gun store prior to the arrival of his attorney. He remembered Agent Collins words,

“I know you don’t want to betray Jared. He made you feel like you owe him but you don’t. Please don’t argue, just listen. In a few weeks from now, after Padalecki has established control over the California territories, he will be feted by the key crime families in the Western syndicates. We need to know the time and place of this meeting. That’s all we want. If you give us the location and date, we can pull your mom, sister and yourself into witness protection but we need your cooperation. You don’t have to wear a wire or testify in court; just obtain the information. After you get the information, you and your family will disappear. 

Currently, your mom and sister are under federal surveillance. They are being monitored for their protection. Once you give us the information we can immediately move in and pull them out. But we need this information. We see how Padalecki separated you from your family. Don’t you want your family to be together again? Think about it, Jensen. Wouldn’t your father be proud of you for putting a man like Padalecki in prison?” Misha said, his clear blue eyes staring into Jensen’s face. 

Collins words had pierced through Jensen’s conscience. Shame mixed with guilt at the mention of his father. Jensen knew his father would be horrified if he knew that Jensen was sleeping with the crime lord. He shuddered at how his father would have reacted and knew with certainty that he would have wanted him to gather information against Jared for the FBI agents. 

Misha, as if scenting his turmoil, had leaned forward and said, “Think of your family. Do you want them to be burdened with the stain of having a son who is the lover of the head crime lord in the city? How do you think your sister feels knowing the reason she got into her dream college was because of your mob connections and not on her own merit? Is that really what you want for your family, Jensen?” 

Jensen was startled from of his musing when stealthy feet crossed the dining room and a hand tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around in his chair to meet the smiling blue eyes of Sebastian Roche. 

“You! What are you doing here?” Jensen demanded. He noticed that the Brit had a healing scar over his left eye.

“Miss me terribly I see! I would miss my handsome face too but I digress. We need to get your bags down to the car. We are running a bit late and I have a very hot date tonight that I don’t want to miss. Someone is going to be extremely lucky tonight,” Sebastian leered as he grabbed Jensen’s bags and hustled the cage fighter out the door and into the elevator. 

“Where’s Chad and why are you driving me instead of him? I thought he was my body guard.”

“Why would you choose that enforcer over me? Am I not more charming? Is it because I have this scar over my eye? You know I have been told it makes me look dashing and mysterious! The ladies and lads go wild when I do this sexy stare I’m giving you now. Please don’t throw yourself at me, I know it’s irresistible.” 

Jensen found himself chuckling at Sebastian’s interpretation of a seductive stare. He thought the Brit was giving him the stink eye instead of the come hither look. 

The Brit’s expression quickly changed to disgruntlement and he began to glare at the laughing cage fighter as they walked to the waiting car. 

“Well you don’t count since you are obviously brainwashed to only find Jared attractive. Everyone else has ceased to exist for you,” the blond said to Jensen as both men got in the silver Mercedes. 

“Dude, I have eyes. It looked like you were giving me the evil eye. I don’t know who would find that attractive.” 

“All I hear are lies coming out of your mouth. Don’t hate because I make this look good.” 

“How did you get the scar in the first place? Got caught sleeping with another man’s wife?” Jensen teased.

“More like your boyfriend decided to teach me a lesson for harming what is his. Next time, I’m using the tranquillizer dart. I thought he wouldn’t appreciate you all drugged up but clearly he didn’t like the tazer either. Some people are so picky!” Sebastian complained in good humor.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean for you to get in trouble!” 

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, luv. I don’t mind the scar. I already told you it makes me look sexy and mysterious for the honeys. They want me even more,” the blond proclaimed with a smirk on his face.

Jensen couldn’t help but laugh at Sebastian. The man’s cocky attitude always amused him. 

“So, are you ready for your big debut? You must be very nervous. I would be. Even though I’m so gorgeous everyone would adore me, I’d still rather not be at that inauguration.”

“Why would I be nervous? It’s for Jared. I’m just going to be his eye candy.”

“Who told you that bullshit? This reception is for all the major Western families to acknowledge your position as Jared’s official lover. Why did you think there was a full-blown war? It wouldn’t bother anyone if they didn’t have to welcome your existence, pretend that Padalecki didn’t fuck over the golden princess pussy for some insignificant cage fighter’s ass. However, you know your Jared. He rained blood on the Californian streets to have them submit to his wishes. Acknowledge you or die painfully. Funny how people with missing limbs suddenly start dropping down on their knees and agreeing to anything. People these days have no tolerance for pain.”

Jensen was flabbergasted. He stared at Sebastian blinking owlishly at him.

“Come on, luv. Don’t be so shocked. Why would Jared need acknowledgment? He already killed most of them already. They’re shaking and quivering in fear of him. This little party is being hosted in your name. At this function, they will all have to grovel to you.”

“Why would Jared do this to me? I don’t need a fucking party!”

“Do this to you? You prat! Do you not know what a fucking honor this is? He is not only officially claiming you as his own, but he is extending his protection onto your family. No one will dare harm them. He is forcing all his allies to extend their protection onto you and yours. So, even if something were to happen to him, his associates will still pledge their allegiance to you. 

He is showing you respect. You are not some fuck toy but his official lover. This is a more of an honor than being engaged. Hell! Everyone knew why he was with Genevieve; for the territories that her family will bring him. But, for him to choose you, a penniless cage fighter, and make them all accept you? That’s big. I think it may even be bigger than my cock!” 

“Are you shitting me?” Jensen asked as Sebastian’s words sank into him. 

“I’m not into scat, luv but I’m sure if you ask Jared nicely, he might consider it for you.”

“Gross! That’s not what I mean, asshole!”

“That’s the fighting spirit we all know and adore! Listen, because you are almost as pretty as me, I’m going to give you some advice. There is going to be a lot of haters and ill wishers. Many will be envious of your looks, humanity, and most importantly the obsession that Jared has for you. They will try to expose your weaknesses and use them for their own twisted agenda.”

“That’s just fucking great.” Jensen grumbled. 

“You have one secret weapon that they all wish they have but never will.”

“What?” Jensen asked, raising his right eyebrow in puzzlement.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, “Jared’s affections; the greatest and deadliest power. Unfortunately, because of that, you also have a huge target on your back.”

“Why would I have a target on my back if it’s a secret weapon?”

“Why are you asking silly questions?” The Brit huffed. “Just prepare yourself for attack from all sides. Those bitches are scary with their fake smiles. As soon as you turn your back, they pull out their knives, claws, and tommy guns. Stay close to Jared and whatever you do, keep your back to the wall. I mean that literally and figuratively. Oh, look, here is our stop. Good luck luv. Make us beautiful people proud!” 

Jensen found himself at the landing strip with a small, familiar, plane parked a few feet away. He watched as Sebastian dropped his bags at his feet and leaped back into the driver’s seat to floor the accelerator for a hasty getaway. 

His mind was a maelstrom of conflicting emotions and thoughts. He had been looking forward to the California trip to see his sister again without realizing the significance of the gathering he was attending with Jared. His trepidation grew with each step he took toward the plane. He wondered if it was too late to change his mind. He wasn’t ready for the decisions that he had to make, to stay with Jared or to go, to betray the man he was sleeping with. He was conflicted by the desire to honor his father’s memory and the selfish wish of enjoying forbidden pleasure with the crime lord. 

The warmth of strong arms wrapped around his body and he felt hot breath close to his face. “It’s alright, Beautiful. I have you now. I’m never letting you go.” Jared whispered into his ear.

Instead of feeling constricted and fearful of Jared’s possessive words, Jensen felt an overwhelming sense of peace and contentment. He leaned into Jared’s embrace and let the tension release from his body.

“Come with me to the back of the plane. I’m sure you remember our bed. I certainly have very fond memories of it.” Jared pulled Jensen along a narrow aisle. 

He found himself being pushed onto the plush mattress. He closed his eyes, expecting to feel the tug of his clothes but was surprised that Jared lay down next to him, fully clothed. 

The big man hugged Jensen close, settling his body around the smaller man. “Sleep, baby. You look tired. I can fuck that tight ass in a few hours. I want you well rested until then.” Jared said. 

“Don’t call me baby.” Jensen grumbled but he drifted to sleep secure in the knowledge that he was cherished and safe in the arms of his lover. 

+++++++


	7. Chapter 7

“I’m so happy here, Jense! Everyone is so nice and welcoming! I love all my classes. I’m learning so much!” Sarah gushed to Jensen. Her hazel eyes flashed with excitement and happiness. 

“I’m sorry. I must be boring you talking about me non-stop. Tell me how everything is going? You must be so tired and hungry. Did you just get off the plane before you got here or did you stop by a hotel to get some rest?”

Jensen flushed at the memories of what his ‘rest’ had entailed. After sleeping the entire plane ride in Jared’s arms, the crime lord had awakened him with kisses and a demanding touch. Although the plane landed in the Los Angles airport, Jensen had remained trapped on the plane for several more hours, satisfying Jared’s lustful hunger for him. His pleasure worn body still bore the marks of his greedy lover. He remembered his moans and whimpers of pleasure as Jared had continually licked and bitten his neck. He was hoping his sister would not remark on the colorful love bites stark against his pale neck. He wasn’t so lucky. 

“So, I see you and Danneel finally got back together again. I’m so happy that you finally forgave her. I know you love her so much. You were devastated when you found out about her fooling around but everyone makes mistakes. So, where is she?”

Jensen could already feel his face warm with embarrassment as he struggled to tell his sister about his new relationship with the crime lord. 

“I’m not with Danneel.”

His sister’s shock was visible, her eyes widened in surprise. A sly smile broke over her pretty face. She animatedly asked, “Oh, so you started dating someone else? Well, that’s wonderful! I can see how happy she is making you. Look at those hickies on your neck! When can I meet her?” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea right now.” Jensen unconsciously backed away from his sister. She astutely grabbed the sleeve of his Henley shirt, preventing his escape. 

“Come on, Jense. Are you ashamed of her?”

“No!” Jensen was adamant, tugging his arm from her grasp. 

“Are you ashamed of me?” Sarah asked, her eyes filled with doubt. 

“Don’t be ridiculous! I’m very proud of you.”

“Then I want to meet her! You have no excuse.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Sarah.”

“Why the hell not?!”

“Because it’s Jared Padalecki.”

“Huh? What does that crime lord have to do with any of this?” Her eyes widened in horror. “Oh my God! Are you fooling around with one of Jared Padalecki’s girlfriends? Is that why you don’t want me to meet her? Jensen, are you crazy?! I don’t care how good the sex is, you need to forget about her and get the hell away from anything remotely connected to Padalecki. I know you think you are tough and can handle yourself, but you can’t handle Padalecki. He’s not like anyone or anything you have ever encountered.”

“Sarah…”

“No, Jensen. You listen to me. I love you and I know you have done many things for this family. Lord knows, Mom and Dad instilled some sort of hero complex in you. But you can’t save this girl. If you love me, you will stop seeing her!”

“Sarah. You don’t understand. It’s Jared Padalecki. That’s who I’m seeing.”

Jensen saw the confusion in his sister’s eyes. She still didn’t understand what he was trying to tell her. His gut twisted in fear, waiting to see her disgust and disappointment in him reflected in her face. 

“Oh God, Jensen what did you do?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Jensen said, evading his sister’s fearful stare. She stood in front of him, clutching at his hands to still his movements.

“Please look at me Jensen. I know that you are not gay. You always had a girlfriend. You never once look at another man sexually. Suddenly you are fucking Jared Padalecki? What the hell is going on?”

“Sarah! Don’t say cuss words.”

“I can’t believe you are getting mad that I’m cursing. Jensen, please tell me what is going on. Why are you with Padalecki? He’s dangerous. He’s a murderer! Oh my God, are you whoring yourself out for me and Mom?!”

“Sarah calm down.”

“That’s it isn’t it? That’s how I got into this fancy school and Mom is in that high-end medical facility? Because you sold your soul to the devil! He’s Lucifer!”

“Shut up, Sarah! Jared is not the fucking devil! You need to respect the fact that I’m in a relationship with Jared. It’s not your fucking business who I date. Quit this judgmental shit about a man that you never met in the first place.”

“You didn’t have to sacrifice your life for us, Jensen! Mom and Dad would never have wanted this for you.”

“I am not sacrificing anything. It’s my choice to be with Jared. You and Mom have nothing to do with this decision. You got into UCLA on your own merits.”

“Can you honestly tell me that you are in love with that monster?”

Jensen knew that if he didn’t tell her that he was in love with Jared, she would never be happy in California, she would abandon the dream that she was living, for his sake. He lied to protect the happy life she was living. He looked straight into her eyes and answered, “Yes. I love Jared. He makes me happy. Living with him can be difficult at times but living without him is unimaginable. I make him better and he supports me in very way that counts. I feel worthy and cherished. I’m something precious when I’m in his arms.” 

“Oh, Jensen that is so fucked up. You are nothing but a fuck toy to him. You must know that.” Sarah said with pity in her eyes.

Jensen turned away, not wanting to see the disappointment and disgust in her face. He steeled himself for what he was about to say to her. He’d rather she loathed him than giving up her golden future for him. 

Before he could utter a word, Chad burst into the small dorm room. His light blue eyes turned dark with a violent rage, he pushed Jensen behind him and away from Sarah. He stood glaring down at her and said, “Shut the hell up you ungrateful twit! You are not allowed to talk to Jensen like that! You have no idea how lucky you are to have such a good and kind-hearted brother like Jensen. I wish I had half a decent brother like him in my life. Maybe I wouldn’t be as fucked up. Another thing you need to understand little girl, is that Jared loves Jensen. He will never give your brother up. Best you remember that.”

“Chad! Back the fuck off now! She is not a threat. She’s my sister.”

“Physical harm is not the only injury you can die from. Wounds from family can cut just as deeply as an iron knife. Your body may not bleed, but your soul will.”

“Chad. Step away from my baby sister. Dude, she’s just scared.”

“That is no excuse for hurting you. Jared will be angry when he finds out. No one is allowed to hurt you. Not even family.”

“Bull fucking shit. He cannot dictate to me when it comes to my family. Don’t fucking worry about it, because he and I are going to have a discussion about boundaries and control issues.” Jensen ranted, his green eyes flashing emerald fire. 

Sarah was shocked to see how her brother was reacting. She even more surprised to see him push the blond out of the room. She heard him hiss, “Stay out there and don’t move until I tell you.” 

After making sure her brother closed and locked the door Sarah asked, “Was that the Grim Reaper that you were hustling out of here? I can’t believe you let that man into my room!”

“Who are you calling Grim Reaper? Are you talking about Chad? Dude is harmless.”

“Now, I know you are truly delusional. That assassin that you just shoved out of here is known as the Grim Reaper. His trademark is a throat slash. He is notorious for having the most body counts in the country. They call him the Grim Reaper for a reason. These are the type of people you are hanging around with! I can’t believe what has happened to my sweet, gentle brother.” 

Jensen sighed at his sister’s comment about Chad. He couldn’t understand why everyone seemed so afraid of the shy man. Chad could be annoying with his mother hen tendencies but Jensen had never felt threatened in his presence. 

“Don’t believe in the rumors. You need to get to know them before you start passing judgment on them. I’m still me.”

“You’ve changed, Jensen. Please stay here with me and away from those people. You can find a job. It will be great.”  
“And what about Mom and my masters in Physical Therapy? Give that all up? I don’t want to be away from Jared. I told you that he is my choice. For better or for worse, I am his.”

“Would you listen to yourself? What would Mom and Dad say if they heard you? Shacking up with not only a man, but also a crime lord! It is disgusting.”

The pain of Sarah’s words was cold and stabbing, almost physical. Jensen turned his face from his sister. Her disappointment weighed heavy on him. He intended for his half-truths to protect his sister and knew that there was a possibility of her turning away from him. Facing the reality of his sister’s disgust was still unexpectedly painful. 

“I’m sorry to disappoint you. I’m Jared’s. I’m always going to be his. Unlike you, I’m going to respect your feelings. I won’t come back without an invitation.”

With those words, Jensen turned and walked away from his sister. He opened the door to the dorm room and walked down the deserted corridor with Chad trailing silently behind him. His heart was breaking but he knew he was making the right choice. His life was too dangerous for her. He knew that eventually she would change her mind and call him but he wanted her to be happy and live a carefree life, as he once had. “Stay and be safe little sister. Forget about me and live your life.” Jensen whispered to himself. 

+++++++

Jensen remained quiet the entire ride to the hotel room. He refused to acknowledge Chad’s presence by his side as he struggled with his loss, anger, grief, and pain. He had only one objective: find Jared. 

Before he entered the hotel room, he ordered Chad to remain outside. He wanted to have a private word with Jared without an audience. 

He slammed the door open, catching sight of Jared conversing with one of his associates. 

“Get out.” Jensen said to the henchmen, his attention completely captured by the amused look on Jared’s face. The big crime lord raised his right eyebrow and slowly smiled. 

“Leave us.” Jared said, his hungry eyes racking over Jensen’s body. 

Jensen closed the gap that was between them, launching himself into Jared’s embrace, grabbing at Jared’s neck and pulling it downward, forcing the big man to bend his head and lower his face to the cage fighter.

Jensen stared angrily into Jared’s blue green eyes; his lips were inches from the crime lord when he demanded “Make me forget. Make me forget how you destroyed every relationship in my life that I hold dear. Make me forget why I keep forgiving you. Make me forget everything, except that I am yours.”

Jared was already backing Jensen up against the wall. The powerful man had scooped him up, with Jensen’s legs about his waist, lifting him with huge hands under his ass . The hard length of Jared’s arousal was pressing into Jensen. Jensen subconsciously rubbed himself against the fine, tailored pants of the crime lord, desperately seeking the friction and the big cock that his body was lusting for. 

“I don’t need to make you forget. You already know you belong to me just as I belong to you. Forever Jensen.” Jared growled and crushed his lips to his precious possession. 

Jensen moaned in pleasure, as lust rolled through is body. Already all the negative emotions were slipping away as he became consumed in Jared’s embrace. His fingers clawed at Jared’s chest, ripping the clothes that hid the naked flesh he was looking for. Jared chuckled at his attempts before the big man began to strip the clothing from Jensen’s body. Seconds later he was naked against the wall as Jared’s blunt fingers breached his tight hole. Jensen moaned with the discomfort of intrusion as Jared made soothing sounds and began nuzzling his neck. 

Before long the crime lord replaced his fingers with his cock, slamming into Jensen with one sharp thrust. He didn’t hesitate to begin a harsh and pounding rhythm, each thrust pressing Jensen’s naked back against the wall. The pain and discomfort receded as Jensen’s body adapted to the harsh pace. He could feel his cock harden and leak against their grinding bodies. He got wetter with each thrust until he was dripping against the slapping skin.

He tightened his thighs around Jared and lifted himself upward to slam directly down to meet Jared’s pounding pace, causing the powerful man to growl his approval. Firm fingers gripped his ass cheeks as Jared adjusted his angle to thrust even harder into Jensen. Jensen mewled with pleasure. He didn’t relent his pace, he continued to ride Jared hard. Suddenly he was whiting out in ecstasy, spilling over their sweating bodies as Jared continued to fuck into him. He collapsed into Jared’s hold as the crime lord chased his own climax. Jensen reached up and lazily kissed him, opening his mouth willingly for Jared’s plunging tongue. With a few more deep plunges, Jared came, pumping his hot load into Jensen’s tight channel. 

Jensen had asked for oblivious but instead was given paradise and safe harbor. 

“Mine.” Jensen didn’t know if those words were spoken from Jared or if he himself had uttered them. He only knew one undeniable fact; he was screwed.

+++++++

“Jesus fuck, you are gorgeous! I’m not sure if I would have given up pussies permanently for you but, to each their own, I guess,” came a smarmy remark. Jensen turned to stare at the grey haired man smirking at him. 

Jensen was getting tired of all the comments and remarks he’d received over the past few hours. After the emotional roller coaster with his sister, he was looking forward to a quiet evening with Jared. Instead he was dressed in a dark gray, form-fitting Armani suit and being presented as Jared’s newest acquisition at the fancy conference that everyone had warned him about. There wasn’t much in the way of discussion. The conference mostly consisted of men wearing expensive suits with their glamorous wives in sparkling jewelry and ballroom gowns. Jensen would normally have felt uncomfortable and insecure however Jared had been pressed against his side the entire evening. It surprised him, how confident he felt with Jared’s warm, possessive hand on his lower back. 

Jensen stared down at the leering older man. He made his expression stony and his eyes emotionless. The man’s smirk quickly died, he paled with fright, apologized and scuttled away. 

“Was that another one that you scared away, Beautiful?” Jared whispered into the shell of Jensen’s ear. Jensen shivered and turned to the crime lord. He smiled and reached up to kiss the powerful man, declaring to everyone in the room that Jared was his alone. 

Jared returned the kiss passionately, letting his hands drift from Jensen’s back to his ass, pressing and massaging the cheeks producing a moan of pleasure from Jensen. Jensen was too wrapped up in Jared’s possessive embrace to notice the hatred and jealousy their ardent display was invoking in the guests. However, no one in the room dared to make a sound or remark for fear of Jared’s wrath. 

“You should stop tempting me, Beautiful. Or else I’ll fuck you right now in front of everyone.” Jared said as he pulled back from the kiss several minutes later.

“As if you are willing to share and let anyone see me naked.” Jensen retorted teasingly as he reveled in the dark, possessive gaze of his lover.

“I’ll rip their eyeballs out of their sockets if they even dare to dream of seeing your naked flesh.” Jared growled in an unmistakeable warning that echoed through the room. 

Jensen rolled his eyes but couldn’t deny the shudder of twisted pleasure in hearing the threat. He had started the night very nervous and self conscious of being introduced to the powerful western syndicates. However, with Jared’s looming presence, he soon began to look at each associate that approached him as a potential opponent that he had to face in the cage fight arena. By shifting his viewpoint, he was able to calculate and observe each adversary’s weakness and assess a plan of attack. The persona of Dean Winchester came forth leaving a powerful impression of a deadly warrior who should not be foolishly underestimated or taken lightly. 

Gangsters had expected to meet a pretty fuck toy. Instead they beheld a dangerously stunning foe who displayed no fear, but exuded cunning and violence. The wives looked at Jensen with a mix of envy and lust. He was physically beautiful yet potently masculine. They yearned to touch him but would not, for fear of the wrath of their husbands and the brutal retaliation of Padalecki. 

The meeting was held in a grand estate in Beverly Hills that Jared owned. They served an elaborate dinner and an impromptu gathering was assembled afterwards. This was the unofficial introduction of Jensen as Jared Padalecki’s recognized and respected lover. Any slight or ignorance toward Jensen would be akin to signing their own death warrant at the hands of the Bratva. 

“It’s getting late. Can we call it a night? I’ll make it worth your while.” Jensen whispered to Jared giving him a heated look. Jensen was bone tired and he needed to sleep. He figured if he could convince Jared to leave the party early, he could catch rest in the car ride to the hotel. Even though the party was at Jared’s estate, the crime lord, for some reason, decided to stay at the Marriott penthouse. 

“Sorry Sweetheart, we have one more social event after this. I promise it will just be a few drinks then I get to fuck in that sweet hole of yours.” Jared growled as he leaned down and began to openly nuzzle Jensen’s neck in full view of everyone.

“Social event? Where are we going?” Jensen asked, tilting his face at an angle, submitting more of his neck for Jared’s amorous attention. 

“You have met the Sires, it’s time for you to meet their spawn.”

+++++++

“This night club feels familiar.” Jensen murmured to himself.

“Have you been here before, Beautiful?” Jared questioned as he leaned down and whispered into Jensen’s ear. His hands were roaming over Jensen’s body, claiming it for all to see. 

Jensen, used to Jared declaring touch, didn’t notice the attention they were getting from Jared’s overt display of affection. He was too busy trying to remember. Faint, memories of the high-end club floated into his mind. Even though the club was named The Road House, it only opened its exclusive doors for the rich and famous.

“I think I was here before.” Jensen mused to himself. 

He remembered when he lived in California, that Danneel somehow obtained an invitation to the club. She was thrilled and wanted him to accompany her. He didn’t want to because he felt out of place among the wealthy, but he didn’t want any rich pricks lusting and chasing his girl. So he went, and he spent the entire evening nursing a drink while watching Danneel flirt with wealthy bastards. At the time he had been secure enough in their relationship that it didn’t bother him. He hadn’t anticipated that, one month later, he would walk in to their apartment and find her riding some guy’s cock, in their bed. 

He had stood frozen in the doorway as he watched her moaning and coming with another man’s seed wet in her pussy. In the years that they were together, Danneel had always been adamant about using condoms, as well as taking the pill. To see her being more intimate with another man than she had ever been with him, had been like a knife in Jensen’s fragile heart. She didn’t deem him worthy enough. He didn’t remember how long he watched before he silently left the room unseen. He moved out of their apartment the next day despite tears, begging and excuses from Danneel. He often wondered if he would have forgiven her but two months later the car accident had happened. After the crash, his life was never the same. He realized after being with Jared, that any regrets he had about Danneel were gone. 

“Are you alright, Sweetheart? Do you need to leave now?” Jared asked as he inspected Jensen’s pale face. The crime lord glared at nearby customers, assuming that they had disturbed his precious Jensen.

Jensen smiled, the bitter memories faded in the powerful presence of Jared. “No. I’m good. I think I’m going to grab us a drink.” 

The tension in Jared’s shoulders eased when he saw the dark mood of his cage fighter had passed. “Aren’t you going to ask me what kind I prefer, Beautiful?” 

“Nah. I already know what makes you happy.”

“Really? And what is that, Sweetheart?”

Jensen grinned. He replied, “Anything I bring back. As long as I come back.”

Jared threw back his head and laughed. This shocked everyone in the noisy club. All conversations stopped abruptly, making the usually loud and boisterous club as silent as a tomb. 

The lovers did not notice the silence, still too wrapped up in their own world. 

“You cocky bastard.” Jared growled as he swooped down to crush Jensen’s plush lips in a demanding kiss. Jensen became instantly hard. His cock pressed against his tailored pants as he moaned with desire. He twisted his fingers into Jared’s silky dark locks, grinding his body against Jared’s muscled frame. 

The crime lord suddenly pulled back from the kiss but his hands still remained entangled on Jensen’s body. He said, “Now get me my drink.”

Jensen was still befuddled with desire. He blinked owlishly up at Jared. He noticed the teasing smile on the powerful man and realized that he still had to walk to the bar to get the drink. Since he was wearing fine tailored dress pants, it did little to hide his rampant hard on. It was in full view for everyone to see. 

Jensen glared at the smirking crime lord. He grumbled, “You better hope I don’t come back with some girlie cocktail with an umbrella in it. Big fucking tease.” 

Conversations began to pick up as Jensen made his way to the bar. He motioned for the bartender to serve two beers. He knew that Jared preferred vodka but he was still put out that the big man got the last word. Instead he ordered something that Jared didn’t necessary like but would still accept because he knew that Jensen would rather they drank beer than hard liquor. 

“I’m surprised that you are here. They usually separate the wives from the whores‘” a female voice said next to him. Jensen turned and looked at the tall, elegantly dressed blonde standing next to him. 

“Excuse me?” Jensen asked, moving his back to the bar. He tracked her movements and the activity of people around him, constantly keeping his guard up. Throughout the night he had also watched anyone that came to close to Jared, preparing to defend him at a moment’s notice. 

“I mean this night club is where they bring their whores or girlfriends. The ‘respectable’ event was the gathering earlier this evening, with their wives. This is the after-hours scene. With the wives safely escorted home, this is where they come to drink, party, and fuck their girlfriends. They never bring their wives here and you will never see their girlfriends at the respected event, but you went to both, with the most powerful man in the Eastern and now Western syndicates. How very lucky you are.” The blonde woman’s blue eyes glittered with jealously and curiosity. 

Jensen remained quiet. He hoped she would continue with her prattle and his patience won out when the sexy blonde continued to inadvertently share more information with Jensen. 

“The Road House should be renamed the Whore House. You see all these pretty girls flitting around here, hoping to catch the eye of one of those rich men? They are more likely going to catch a STD than a marriage proposal.”

The vixen laughed at Jensen’s embarrassed expression. “My! You are adorable! Still so innocent even though you belong to the biggest monster in the room. You are probably wondering why I’m here if this is my opinion. I’m one of the daughters of the mistresses. That’s why I know a girl like me, no matter how hard I try, can never be a boy like you. I’ll never be someone worthy of respect and acknowledgment in proper society.”

Jensen felt extreme pity for the girl. Although she exuded sensuality, there was an underlying vulnerability in her eyes. Jensen still didn’t trust her as far as he could throw her. He looked up and saw a tall blonde man approaching Jared. His vision narrowed onto the stranger, noting the muscled body and assessing whether he was carrying a hidden weapon.

He remembered Jared telling him how the Road House was a playground for sons of the powerful Western families. They used to club as arena for negotiations and a battleground for business. It was a place to fuck and to be fucked over. 

“Who is that man talking to Jared?” Jensen asked finally, breaking his long pause with the girl.

“It figures that you would want to know his name and not mine. That gorgeous yet treacherous blond Viking is Alexander Skarsgard who owns this lovely establishment. His family was second in power in the West. He is, once again, second in power behind Padalecki. It must suck to always be the bridesmaid and never the bride.”

Jensen didn’t bother to reply to her comment. His eyes remained on the two tall men, who seemed to be in deep discussion. He flushed when they both turned and stared at him. He was secretly thrilled when he saw naked the hunger in Jared’s face for him. What was disturbing, however,was to see the same desire reflected in Skarsgard’s gaze. He continued to wonder about the conversation between the men. His musings were quickly distracted by another threat approaching. 

A few feet across the room standing among the dancing, drinking crowd were two huge and menacing men.

“I’ll be fucking damned Jared. I remember that gorgeous piece of ass. He came here once before with his redheaded girlfriend with the big tits. Do you remember? You were there.” Alexander said to Jared not taking his eyes away from Jensen. 

“Watch your fucking mouth. He’s mine. Doesn’t matter who or what he was with before. What matters is who he belongs to now.” Jared warned Skarsgard. 

They both watched as a tall, muscular man approached Jensen. The man outweighed Jensen by at least 100 pounds. Before he could lay his meaty hands on Jensen, the cage fighter had triple jabbed the man in the neck. The man grabbed at his own throat in surprise, choking on his own spit. Jensen reached upward and slammed the man’s head on the counter twice. The force broke the thug’s nose and rendered him unconscious, collapsing to the floor in an untidy heap.

“No one gets to touch me except for Jared.” Jensen said in a clear voice. Although the club was noisy with the heavy beat of music, everyone heard Jensen’s declaration. 

Jared smiled in satisfaction and approval.

“My God, he is a fiery one! He must be one hell of a ride in bed Padalecki. I envy your nights. Hell I envy your days!”

Jared instantly grabbed Skarsgard’s throat in warning. He knew that his sudden threat could be viewed as a declaration of another mobster war but he didn’t care. He wasn’t going to let any belittling comments about Jensen go unanswered. 

“Because we have been friends for years, I will forgive you this once. Do not test me again for it will end in blood.” Jared ’s eyes were dark with promised violence. 

“You mistake my words, old friend. I remembered when we first laid eyes on the beautiful Jensen. He came to this club with his girlfriend. You couldn’t keep your eyes off of him once you spotted him in the crowd, drinking the same bottle of beer for hours. I have never seen you so distracted in my life. I thought you were lusting after his slutty girlfriend since she was just your type. Do you remember our conversation? You told me that the beautiful creature across the room that you have been eying could never be seduced or bought since they were already in a committed relationship. You then bet me this very clubhouse if I could prove you wrong and seduce them away from their lover. I knew how valuable the Road House was to your business. It was essential to your expansion plan to the Western syndicate. Or so I thought.”

Jared remained coldly silent. He dropped his hand from Alexander’s throat but the threat of violence was still evident. 

“I didn’t realize until today that the red headed tramp that I successfully seduced was not the beautiful creature you were talking about. It was Jensen you were talking about. The really interesting question is why you still handed the deed to the Road House to me, even when you knew that I didn’t fulfill the bet? That I had essentially failed. Or was there another motive to that bet?” Skarsgard asked leaning closer to Jared. 

A sudden sharp force was kicked into the back of Skarsgard’s left kneecap. He collapsed on his knees to the floor. His head was twisted and seized into a deadlock. He found himself staring into deep emerald green eyes. 

“I don’t fucking care who you are. But if you make one more threatening move against Jared, I’m going to fucking rip your head out of your body. Understand?” Jensen said quietly. 

“Do you want to hear something interesting that I found out about Jared recently? It concerns you.” The blond replied, his voice and attitude belied a man that was faced with his own death at the hands of the deadly cage fighter.

Without hesitation Jensen answered, “No. Whatever it is, Jared will tell me if I need to know, and if I don’t, then I don’t.”

“Well aren’t you trained like a good boy? It’s like Jared created this perfect toy for himself to play with.” Skarsgard continued to needle.

Jensen didn’t rise to the bait. He remained quiet, never once relaxing his tight grip on the kneeling man. His silence seemed to unnerve the blond even more. A horrifying realization came to Skarsgard. He muttered, “This is what he meant when he said that you can’t be bought. Such pure beauty and nobility. Damn. I am going to fucking die.” 

“Let him go, Jensen.” 

Jensen tilted his head in puzzlement at Jared’s order. He dropped his hands from the man’s head but stayed inches from Jared’s side. Skarsgard remained kneeling at their feet. The blond looked up at Jared.

“So it comes to this, old friend. You know what this will mean?” Alexander asked. His eyes begged Jared to remember the years of friendship that they had shared. 

With a swift flick of his wrist, Jared retrieved the knife concealed by his belt and sliced Skarsgard’s jugular. Blood gushed from Skarsgard’s throat splattering patterns onto Jared’s clothes.

Without any remorse, Jared watched his friend lie dying by his feet. He answered is friend’s last question. “War. I will remove any threat that dares to come between me and what is MINE.”

+++++++

**Author's Note:**

> Story has been beta by the amazing anniespinkhouse. She is a lifesaver my friends!
> 
> Story is not complete. Total of 9 parts.


End file.
